Emeraude
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Harry Potter est un garçon ayant un rêve qu'il veut réaliser. Mais lorsque sa vie prend un tournant inattendu, pourrait-il atteindre son but sans éprouver une quelconque honte ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Émeraude

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde sans magie.

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter est un garçon ayant un rêve qu'il veut réaliser. Mais lorsque sa vie prend un tournant inattendu, pourrait-il atteindre son but sans éprouver une quelconque honte ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Coucou, ça fait longtemps, hein ?**

 **Avant toute chose je m'excuse pour cette énorme absence sur le site. La raison ? C'est tout simple, ma vie à pris un tournant auquel je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai dû faire face à plusieurs événements. Je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire, même si je restais une lectrice sur le site.**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris les reines de tout ça, et j'ai réussit à avoir du temps pour l'écriture. Et puis je ne vous cache pas que sont vos reviews sur mes autres fictions qui m'ont ont redonné l'envie de tout reprendre. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela.**

 **Donc me revoilà avec cette nouvelle fiction. Ce chapitre à été corrigé par May (qui a travaillé avec moi sur ma fiction « _Ne regarde que moi_ » et que je remercie pour l'énorme travail qu'elle a fait.**

 **Le texte que va suivre est avant tout une fanfiction. En aucun cas, je veux aborder des sujets qui fâchent ou qui peuvent choquer. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai décidé de «banaliser » le sujet traité par cette fiction. J'en ai besoin pour la base de mon histoire. Je ne veux pas être catalogué de « pour » ou « contre » ou créer des débats sur le sujet.**

 **J'écris pour mon plaisir et je poste pour partager ce plaisir. Si cet écrit vous choque, j'en suis d'avance désolée, et je vous demande de ne pas continuer à me lire. Et si c'est une aberration pour la majorité d'entre vous, dite le moi et je retirai ce chapitre et je ne posterai pas la suite.**

 **Je me répète, mais je ne veux froisser personne.**

 **Cette fiction est en cours d'écriture : J'ai six chapitres d'avance, seul deux sont « prêt à poster » et le troisième doit « être remodeler » (Ordre de May). _Sincèrement reviens nous vite ma belle !_**

 **Néanmoins ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste la suite dans deux semaines. Je ne vais pas attendre un an (Promis, je ne le ferais plus !), mais je ne pourrais pas être aussi assidu que je ne l'étais sur « _Au clair de Lune_ ». Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je finirais toutes mes fictions.**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Harry Potter s'examina dans la glace fixée à son armoire. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une simple chemise blanche, il se trouva présentable. Bon, il savait qu'il devait se coiffer, mais il n'en ferait rien, car sa chevelure était indomptable. Seamus lui avait proposé de la lui couper, chose qu'il avait refusée, car non seulement elle repoussait à une grande vitesse, mais en plus sa longueur lui permettait de cacher la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Ce n'est pas que cette dernière lui gâchait le visage, au contraire elle était fine et petite, mais elle attirait trop souvent les regards à cause de sa forme d'éclair.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, il l'avait toujours eue, et l'avait toujours cachée. Remus et Sirius lui avaient appris qu'il l'avait depuis l'accident qui avait tué ses parents. En voyant que cela le gênait d'expliquer aux autres ce qui lui était arrivé, Sirius lui avait conseillé de dire que c'était la preuve qu'il était le fils de Zeus et, qu'un jour, il régnerait sur le monde entier.

À ce souvenir, Harry sourit. Sirius lui manquait. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, même la plus grosse catastrophe mondiale semblait dérisoire. Chaque instant passé auprès de lui et de Remus n'était que pur bonheur. Oui, il était vrai qu'il avait perdu ses parents, mais il n'avait jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit durant son enfance. Sirius et Remus avaient veillé à cela. Malgré leurs maigres revenus, ils lui avaient toujours offert ce qu'il voulait et avaient même économisé pour qu'il aille faire des études à l'étranger.

En effet, lorsqu'Harry avait obtenu ses A-Level **(1)** , plusieurs choix s'étaient proposés à lui. Il voulait devenir éditeur, mais ne voulait pas rester en Angleterre. Il avait grandi à Londres et il ne voulait pas finir sa vie là-bas. De plus, le marché de l'édition de Londres était monopolisé par deux géants et il ne voulait pas devenir un simple employé éditeur lambda qui, à chaque découverte qu'il ferait, devrait s'effacer pour laisser les récompenses à une personne qui passerait son temps à siroter des cocktails sur une île privée ! Non, il avait pour objectif de créer sa propre maison d'édition.

Et puis il voulait voyager. Paris lui plaisait bien et il parlait très bien le français. Mais, à ses yeux, Paris était trop proche de Londres. Sydney l'avait aussi séduit, mais Sirius avait protesté. C'était beaucoup trop loin ! Alors il avait choisit New York. Cette ville regorgeait à elle seule des talents cachés et il voulait être le premier à les découvrir.

Bien sûr, Sirius avait rouspété et lui avait prouvé que Londres était la plus belle ville du monde et lui avait démontré que la vie dans cette ville de fous qu'était New York était chère et qu'il se retrouverait seul devant des gens qui le mangeraient tout cru, mais Remus l'avait soutenu. Alors Sirius avait cédé à contre cœur. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas dire non à Remus et encore moins à Harry ! Avec l'argent qu'ils avaient économisé, ils l'avaient inscrit dans une école de la Grosse Pomme **(2)** qui formait les futurs éditeurs et lui avait laissé un peu d'argent sur un compte afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller sans eux.

Et jamais Harry ne cesserait de les remercier pour cela.

Car comme beaucoup, il avait dû être confronté à la dure vie des jeunes de New York. Les logements proches de son campus étaient hors de prix. Puisque Sirius lui avait interdit de faire une cohabitation sous prétexte qu'il pouvait tomber sur un psychopathe, il avait loué un studio à Brooklyn. De toute façon, il tenait à son intimé. Il avait décoré son appartement avec des meubles que Sirius et Remus lui avait achetés en Angleterre. Le studio était certes très petit, mais cela avait plu à Harry.

Ses deux tuteurs avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien dans les premiers temps de sa vie new-yorkaise. Les placards et frigo avaient été remplis et le loyer avait été payé pour les trois premiers mois. La première chose que Harry avait fait, une fois qu'il fut installé et avant même de commencer les cours, avait été de rechercher un travail pour subvenir à ses besoins. Il en avait trouvé dans une chaîne de café en plein Manhattan. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il pouvait juste payer son loyer avec ce qu'il gagnait au café. Il avait appris à être économe et, même s'il aimait manger, il sautait souvent le repas du midi."

Durant les cours, il avait rencontré Seamus Finnigan, un Irlandais qui était venu tenter le rêve américain. C'était un bon vivant et avait souvent entraîné Harry avec lui lors de ses sorties. Étant donné qu'il vivait depuis longtemps à New-York, il connaissait les bons coins pour s'amuser. Seamus était un homme qui aimait être entouré et ce fut en le côtoyant que Harry avait rencontré Cédric Diggory.

Cet américain avait chamboulé Harry. C'était un grand châtain aux yeux gris avec un corps d'athlète qui faisait fantasmer un grand nombre de filles et de garçons. Il n'était pas dans le même campus que Seamus et Harry, et avait rencontré le premier dans un bar. Pour notre anglais fraîchement arrivé, cela avait été le coup de foudre.

Oui, Harry était homosexuel. Cela n'était pas une surprise pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait vécu avec Sirius et Remus qui étaient un couple. Il avait vite remarqué que le corps des hommes était, à ses yeux, plus attrayant que celui des femmes. Lorsqu'il avait vu le châtain ce soir là, son cœur avait raté un battement et il lui avait fait comprendre son intérêt pour lui. Intérêt qui lui fut rendu, car la fin de soirée découvrit Harry dans le lit de Cédric, poussant des gémissements de pure luxure.

Par la suite, ils se revirent, mais même s'ils passaient du bon temps ensemble, ils ne formaient pas un couple. Cédric avait une vision de la vie qui lui était propre. Pour lui, étant donné que l'on naissait et mourait seul, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait absolument être attaché à une personne en particulier. De plus, il avait un corps qui plaisait, donc pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Cédric ne travaillait pas. Il habitait l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville et possédait un grand loft avec une merveilleuse vue sur New York la nuit. Lorsqu'il était venu dans le loft – enfin pas le premier soir, car ce soir là, il n'avait rien vu,— Harry avait aimé l'appartement. Alors il lui avait demandé comment il faisait. Cédric avait juste sourit sur le moment, mais n'avait rien dit. Ce fut bien plus tard qu'il le lui avait montré.

Cédric vendait son corps. Il ne travaillait pour personne d'autre que lui-même et, comme il avait commencé très jeune, il avait un répertoire remplis de noms. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait se permettre de choisir ses clients qu'il préférait aisés, pour ne pas dire riches, de préférence. Hommes comme femmes, il était beaucoup sollicité. Il n'avait pas honte de son mode de vie, car cela lui permettait d'avoir tout ce qu'il désirait au moment où il le désirait, mais n'en parlait pas, car il voulait le conserver.

Au début, Harry avait été choqué en apprenant cela. Mais, même si son coup de foudre était libertin, il avait continué à le voir tant qu'il ne rencontrait jamais ses clients. À vrai dire, il s'y était même habitué, et cela l'arrangeait, car de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux du jeune homme. Évidemment, chaque rapport sexuel entre eux était protégé.

Un soir, Cédric avait été embêté, car il s'était retrouvé avec deux clients à satisfaire en même temps à deux endroits différents. Il avait alors proposé à Harry d'en honorer un à sa place et, bien sûr, de garder l'argent pour lui. En premier lieu, le brun avait refusé, mais son amant avait tellement insisté en lui montrant tout ce que cela pouvait rapporter qu'il avait finit par accepter.

Alors Harry avait eu son tout premier client ce soir là. En rentrant chez lui, bien plus tard dans la soirée, il avait ramené 1400$ en espèce. Ce même soir, il ne dormit pas dans son lit, car il passa une partie du reste de la nuit à pleurer à l'entrée de son petit studio, puis dans la salle de bain en se lavant.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était senti mal et avait gardé l'argent chez lui, ne voulant pas y toucher. Ensuite, après avoir réfléchi, il avait décidé de le déposer sur un compte épargne qu'il avait ouvert pour sa future entreprise, car il ne voulait pas abandonner son rêve.

Puis il eut un deuxième client. Cette fois-ci, Cédric lui avait demandé d'accompagner un homme à une soirée de gala.

Puis un troisième et un quatrième. Ceux-là l'avaient vu à cette fameuse soirée et lui avaient demandé directement ses services. S'il avait été choqué de la demande, Cédric l'avait encouragé à accepter en lui disant qu'il devait se créer son propre répertoire.

Mais même si Harry avait encore cédé, il avait su imposer ses choix. Il ne voulait pas vivre de...« ça ». Il en avait même honte. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'heureusement que Sirius et Remus ne le voyaient pas. Il cachait même ce mode de vie à Seamus. De toute façon, l'argent qu'il gagnait, il n'y touchait pas. Il le mettait dans son compte épargne.

Il avait acheté un téléphone juste pour... « ça ». Il avait son propre répertoire, mais il ne contenait que deux noms. Les deux clients qui l'avaient sollicité directement. Ce n'était pas leurs vrais noms, mais il s'en foutait, car il ne voulait pas les connaître. En général, ils l'appelaient lorsqu'ils le voulaient, mais Harry allait les rejoindre seulement s'il était disponible. Et il n'acceptait pas de galas et dîner de charité. Non, il voulait rester discret et inconnu. Donc il ne voyait que ces deux hommes dans des hôtels en anonyme et il ne restait jamais la nuit entière.

Après, pour l'acte en lui même, il s'y était habitué et y participait réellement. En fait, ce n'était pas le fait de coucher avec eux qui le dérangeait. Ses amants étaient bons au lit et n'étaient pas égoïstes. Non, ce qu'il le rendait mal à l'aise, c'était de prendre à chaque fois l'enveloppe avant de partir.

Cédric lui avait demandé de le dépanner à plusieurs autres reprises, mais il avait toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas être comme lui. Non, lui, il voulait être éditeur. Et l'argent qu'il récoltait de... « ça » lui permettrait, dans le futur, de fonder sa propre maison d'édition.

Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ses clients disaient qu'il était magnifique. Il grimaça. Il se trouvait banal. Brun aux yeux verts, hérités de sa mère d'après Sirius, il avait des lunettes, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir changé depuis une éternité. Il avait de longues jambes ce qui lui permettait de courir rapidement après les bus et métro et d'être rapide au café. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il était magnifique. Il devrait présenter ses amants à Cédric : Là, ils verraient vraiment ce qu'était une personne magnifique !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il sourit devant sa glace. Trois années avaient passé depuis ses débuts à New York. Aujourd'hui, il était toujours dans son petit studio, il était diplômé et avait été embauché chez _Dursley's Compagny,_ une petite maison d'édition qui employait une dizaine de personnes, si on comptait la femme de ménage.

Il se souvenait de la joie de Sirius à ce moment. Lui et Remus étaient venus le voir pour fêter son diplôme et son premier emploi. Ils étaient restés deux semaines auprès de lui. Deux semaines où il avait eu l'impression d'être de retour à la maison. Deux semaines de pur bonheur auprès de ceux qui l'avaient élevé avec amour. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient été serrés dans ce studio, mais ses deux pères comme il les appelait n'avaient pas voulut prendre une chambre à l'hôtel sous prétexte qu'ils voulaient passer du temps avec lui. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient pas restés sur place, car ils avaient profité de ce séjour pour visiter les plus grandes villes des USA. A la fin, Remus avait fait remarquer à son compagnon qu'il avait grossit, chose que Sirius avait démenti en boudant.

Oui, ces deux semaines lui avaient fait du bien, et maintenant elles étaient loin. Remus et Sirius étaient retournés à Londres, la vie avait repris son cours. Il avait commencé à travailler depuis trois mois, maintenant. Avant de partir, Remus lui avait proposé de l'aider à rechercher un appartement plus grand, étant donné qu'il avait une meilleure paye maintenant, mais il avait refusé. Mine de rien, il aimait bien son petit studio. La propriétaire était sympa : elle le prenait pour son petit fils et ne cessait de lui apporter des gâteaux tous les week-ends, sous prétexte qu'elle le trouvait trop maigre.

Il côtoyait toujours Seamus qui s'était mis en couple. Bon, ils ne se voyaient plus comme avant, car chacun avait son boulot maintenant, mais ils leur arrivaient d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Il voyait toujours Cédric. Son coup de foudre n'en était plus un. Il était devenu un bon ami avec qui il couchait de temps en temps.

Harry jeta un œil à sa montre et jura. Il allait être en retard. Il se dépêcha de mettre une veste noire et d'enfiler un manteau par dessus. Il prit son sac et courut vers la porte quand la sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna à ses oreilles. C'était celui de ses amants. Il jura de plus belle, mais répondit sans regarder le numéro de l'appelant tout en fermant la porte de son domicile.

— Allô ?

— Monsieur Harry ? lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

— Heu, oui, c'est moi.

— Bonjour, monsieur Harry. Je voudrais avoir vos services ce soir et...

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas disponible ce soir. De plus, il me semble ne pas vous connaître... Comment avez vous eu mon numéro ?

— Par un ami à moi. Si vous pouvez vous libérer, j'en serais enchanté, je ne suis pas...

— Non, monsieur, je n'annulerai pas mon rendez-vous pour vous.

— Même si je triple vos revenus pour cette soirée ?

Harry rigola et répliqua d'une voix froide :

— Même si vous m'offrez la Statue de la Liberté, je ne me déplacerai pas ce soir. Alors gardez votre argent, oubliez mon numéro et passez une bonne soirée !

Sur ce, il raccrocha sans pendre le temps d'écouter ce malotru et courut vers le métro. Il allait être en retard !

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant un pub où semblait régner une bonne ambiance. Il y entra et chercha des yeux une personne. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sourit. Il alla vers une table au fond du pub où était assis un jeune roux qui ne semblait pas être à l'aise.

— Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Le rouquin sursauta et sourit en lui serrant la main.

— Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes monsieur Potter ?

— En effet, je suis désolé d'être en retard.

— Ce n'est pas grave... Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis arrivé.

— Cela me rassure. Vous ne voulez pas boire quelque chose ? C'est moi qui offre.

— Heu..., non, non... Je vais...

— Il n'y a pas à discuter, je vous offre un verre, insista Harry en faisant signe à la serveuse qui arriva à leur table.

Il regarda le rouquin qui rougissait en disant :

— Je prendrai alors un coca, s'il vous plaît.

— Pour moi ce sera un Whisky coca, merci.

La serveuse leur sourit et s'en alla. Harry regarda encore son interlocuteur et déclara en souriant :

— Vous n'avez pas être stressé, Ronald... Je peux vous appelez Ronald ?

— Heu, Ron, ça ira.

— D'accord pour Ron. Vous pouvez m'appelez Harry. J'ai lu ce que vous nous avez envoyé et, sérieusement, j'adore ! Vous avez une imagination débordante !

— Je suis content que cela vous plaise... Je n'ai pas eu la même réponse partout.

— Alors tant mieux pour moi ! Écoutez, je ne vous cache rien, je ne suis pour le moment qu'un simple employé, mais j'ai le projet d'ouvrir ma propre maison d'édition. Et je veux que vous fassiez partie de mes premiers auteurs.

Ron le regarda surprit.

— Vous... Vous voulez commencer avec moi ? Vous n'avez pas peur de vous planter ?

— Je ne vais pas me planter. Vous avez du potentiel, un style d'écriture qui est plaisant à lire et une bonne imagination. Oui, je vais miser sur vous !

— Heu, merci ?... Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

La serveuse revint avec leurs boissons. Après l'avoir remerciée, Harry sortit de sa sacoche un dossier contenant le manuscrit de son interlocuteur avant de dire :

— Ce que j'ai là n'est qu'une partie de cette épopée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. En fait il s'agit que des dix premier chapitres de l'histoire.

— Et c'est la même que vous avez envoyé à d'autres éditeurs ?

— Oui. Je me suis dit que si ça ne plaît pas, cela servirait à rien de continuer...

— Et ce sera la plus grosse erreur de votre vie ! Écoutez Ron, je vous l'ai dit, ce manuscrit à un bel avenir. Mais je peux me permettre une remarque ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Avec ce que j'ai là, vous visez de jeunes lecteurs. Je dirais les pré-adolescents et adolescents. Ce qui est bien, car ce sont eux qui sont friands de ce genre d'histoire. Mais je vous conseillerai d'adopter un texte de plus en plus mature, au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire ... Que l'on grandisse avec les héros afin de toucher les jeunes adultes et pourquoi pas des adultes ! Car je vous assure que beaucoup d'entre eux adorent ce genre, mais ne sont pas satisfaits, car tous les livres sur le sujet qu'ils ont entre leurs mains ne s'adressent qu'aux jeunes.

— Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

— Faites moi confiance, Je travaillerai pour que vous soyez un auteur connu et apprécié d'ici cinq ans.

À ses mots, Ron rougit.

Harry était heureux. La semaine précédente, il était tombé sur ce manuscrit, envoyé chez _Dursley's Compagny_. Comme c'était son travail, il avait ouvert le courrier. Lorsqu'il avait vu que c'était un manuscrit, il avait décidé de le lire tranquillement chez lui. De toute façon, Dudley, son employeur, lui avait demandé de résumer une dizaine d'ouvrages que la maison d'édition comptait publier, et il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper au travail.

Arrivé chez lui, il avait commencé la lecture et l'avait finie la même nuit. Il avait littéralement accroché. Il savait qu'il avait un futur best-seller entre les mains, et il ne voulait pas que ce soit les Dursley qui en profitent. Non, il voulait que Ronald Weasley écrive pour lui.

Et pour ça, il devait contacter cet auteur et lui proposer un partenariat. Bien sûr, cela le forcerait à acheter un local rapidement, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Avec son... activité secrète, il avait réussi à économiser un peu d'argent pour pouvoir penser à s'installer. Bon, il savait qu'il risquait gros et que si on savait comment il avait « recruté » Ronald Weasley, les Dursley pourraient le traîner en justice, mais ne disait-on pas « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ? » Mais avant tout, il fallait s'assurer que Ronald n'irait pas voir d'autres éditeurs.

— Ronald, reprit-il. Je vous propose un marché : vous, vous écrivez et moi je mets sur pied ma maison d'édition. Je vous tiendrai au courant de chaque avancée du processus et vous ferez de même avec votre histoire... Je sais que c'est maigre comme assurance et que d'autres pourraient vous proposer beaucoup mieux, ainsi que de l'argent et que...

— Non, ça va. Vous êtes le premier à croire à cette histoire. Et puis... C'est comme si on partait sur la même base... Vous devez créer votre futur boîte et moi je dois créer… enfin terminer... mon futur livre. Vous êtes aussi jeune que moi, alors...

— J'ai 22 ans, Ron.

— Moi aussi !

Ron marqua un temps de réflexion, puis reprit :

— Mais pour monter une maison d'édition, il ne faut pas de l'argent ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, ne vous occupez pas de ça. Ne pensez qu'à votre livre.

— À vrai dire, je vais mettre ça de côté pour le moment, car je viens d'arriver à New York et il me faut un travail qui puisse me permettre de vivre dans l'immédiat.

— J'ai connu ça, moi aussi, il y a trois ans...

À partir de ce moment, la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Plus le temps passait, plus Harry avait l'impression d'être à une soirée avec un ami. Ron était vrai. Il n'était pas façonné par la vie de New York et apportait à lui seul une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Et cette manie de rougir le rendait très mignon. Sans savoir comment, ils en étaient venus à parler de leur famille respective et de leurs enfances.

Oui, ce rouquin lui plaisait et il voulait plus que tout le garder à ses côtés.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'il arriva sur son lieu de travail, le lendemain, Harry sentit son portable vibrer. Il s'arrêta avant de rentrer dans les locaux et sortit son téléphone. Il jura tout bas. C'était celui de ses amants et il avait reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu. Intrigué, il le lut.

 **Inconnu** : _Êtes-vous libre ce soir, Harry ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, il répondit :

 **Harry** : _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 **Inconnu** : J _e suis celui à qui vous avez refusé vos services hier soir, même pour le prix de la Statue de la Liberté. Pourrions-nous donc nous voir ce soir ?_

 **Harry** : _Pour le même prix ?_

 **Inconnu** : _Disons que pour une première rencontre, je triplerai la somme que vous donnent vos clients habituels. Et si vous me donnez satisfaction, et que l'on continue à se voir, vous pourrez recevoir en effet le montant de la Statue de la Liberté._

 **Harry** : _Votre offre est alléchante, mais désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. De plus, ma soirée de ce soir a déjà été programmée. Bonne journée, Monsieur le riche._

Sur ces mots envoyés, il ferma son téléphone et entra dans les locaux, énervé. Non mais franchement, certaines personnes n'avaient peur de rien ! Comme si une personne allait accepter de payer le symbole des USA pour une partie de jambes en l'air ! À moins qu'il soit puceau, moche et riche... Non, même un puceau moche et riche préférerait donner des tarifs normaux !

Harry salua Mme Figg à l'accueil et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Ce qu'il faisait à côtés de son travail ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'a ses débuts. Il avait toujours ses deux mêmes clients. Comme à ses début, il les voyait seulement lorsque lui même le voulait et toujours dans des hôtels. Néanmoins, il pouvait arriver qu'il y reste toute la nuit ou encore qu'il aille en week-end avec eux, loin de tout, mais toujours en intimité.

Bon, aujourd'hui, il connaissait leurs noms, leurs professions et les membres qui composaient leurs familles. Et comme il s'agissait de personnes importantes, il était tranquille pour son anonymat. Le fait qu'il refuse assez souvent leur rendez-vous leur donnait l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup de clients et cela attisait leur jalousie. L'un d'eux, pour être sûr d'avoir Harry pour lui tout seul, l'avait emmené durant deux semaines sur une plage privée proche de la nouvelle Zélande où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et l'avait payé le prix de chaque nuit qu'il lui avait remis dans une petite mallette à la fin du séjour.

Alors pourquoi s'embêterait-il à prendre d'autres clients ? Rien que ces deux semaines lui avait rapporté aux alentours de 20 000$ ! En plus, comme l'autre client ne l'avait pas vu durant ces deux semaines, il s'était lui aussi rattrapé et à la fin de ce fameux mois, il avait déposé sur son compte épargne plus de 25 000$ ! Bon, il admettait, il n'obtenait pas toujours ces sommes, mais son compte épargne ne cessait de se remplir. Il ne savait pas si ses deux clients se connaissaient, mais il ne parlait jamais de l'un à l'autre et vice versa. C'était pour lui une autre sécurité de son anonymat. Aujourd'hui, même s'ils étaient ses clients, car après chaque entretien, il repartait avec une enveloppe, il les considérait beaucoup plus comme des amants secrets dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était désormais à l'aise avec « ça ».

Alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et comment Monsieur « Puceau, moche et riche » avait eu ses coordonnés téléphonique ! Peut-être par Cédric ? Et qui était-il d'ailleurs ?... Mais Cédric n'avait pas son deuxième numéro, et avait arrêté de lui envoyer des clients, car il croyait, lui aussi, que Harry avait une grande liste sur son répertoire !

Intrigué, il sortit son téléphone de tous les jours et lui envoya un message. Vu l'heure, il devait être devant son petit-déjeuner.

 **Harry** : _Tu connais un gars qui est prêt à tripler le tarif de nuit pour commencer et finir par te donner le montant de la Statue de la Liberté ?_

Comme il l'avait pressenti, il reçut vite la réponse :

 **Cédric** : _Non, mais il m'intéresse ! Où l'as-tu croisé ?_

 **Harry** : _Il m'a contacté sur mon téléphone. Mais je suis sûr que c'est une blague._

 **Cédric** : _Peut-être pas, Harry._

 **Harry** : _Alors s'il est prêt à payer ce prix, c'est qu'il doit être puceau, moche et riche !_

 **Cédric** : _Ce sont les meilleurs, car après il ne voudra que toi ! Fonce ! Et tu mèneras la belle vie. Tu peux même aller donner ta démission !_

 **Harry** : _Non, je garde mon job ! Justement j'y suis arrivé, donc je te laisse. Bon appétit !_

 **Cedric** : _Merci, Trésor, bonne journée à toi._

Harry rangea son téléphone et sortit le deuxième pour enregistrer le numéro inconnu avant de l'éteindre. Il venait de finir lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à son étage. Il salua ses collègues et s'arrêta derrière une fille qui consultait un site qu'il connaissait bien.

— Tu veux nous quitter, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

— Harry ! Mais tu n'es pas bien !

— Mais si, j'ai toute ma tête. Alors pourquoi tu recherches des maisons d'édition qui recrutent ?

— Pas si fort !

— Alors explique-moi !

Hermione était là bien avant qu'il soit embauché et Harry l'adorait. Elle était de petite taille, des cheveux en broussaille qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval. Il la trouvait intelligente et la voyait plutôt dans le domaine médicale, mais la jeune femme adorait les livres. Et encourager des auteurs à écrire l'avait beaucoup attirée. Du même âge que lui, elle venait de la Louisiane et avait débarqué à New York cinq ans auparavantet depuis, avait fait son petit bout de chemin.

— Les Dursley sont des cons, chuchota-t-elle. Ils viennent de refuser de publier le dernier Luna Lovegood !

— Heu... Qui est-ce ?

— Loufoca.

—Ah, elle s'appelle Luna ? Pourquoi avoir choisit comme pseudonyme « Loufoca ? »

— Là n'est pas la raison, Harry. C'est une auteure qui a un vrai potentiel. Elle n'est pas affiliée à une maison d'édition en particulier, et ses deux premiers ouvrages se sont assez bien vendus.

— Et elle écrit sur quoi ?

— Ses ouvrages ne sont pas vraiment des romans à proprement parler... Je dirais que ce sont des livres qui démontrent que tout un monde invisible cohabite à nos côtés.

— Je comprends alors pourquoi les Dursley ont refusé de l'éditer. Ce genre de livres n'est pas trop leur tasse de thé, mais...

— C'est la raison de leur refus, mais des milliers de personnes la lisent ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis frustrée ! Oui, ce n'est pas un roman à proprement parler, mais on peut arranger ça avec elle ! Non, je ne peux pas continuer à travailler pour eux. Ils sont si... fermés ! Si je ne fais rien, je serai toujours au même point dans dix ans !

Harry regarda son ami et demanda :

— Est-ce que tu peux contacter Loufoca et lui demander un entretien privé en dehors de la boîte ?

Hermione le regarda, suspicieuse.

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Tu pourrais la persuader de ne signer avec aucune maison d'édition pour l'instant.

— Mais t'es fou ! Jamais elle n'acceptera ça !

— 'Mione, écoute ! fit Harry plus bas. J'ai l'intention de créer ma propre boîte d'édition. J'ai découvert un nouvel auteur très prometteur et je veux franchement le lancer moi-même ! Et si toi, tu veux quitter cette boîte, alors rejoins-moi dans cette aventure. Tu es tout ce que je recherche, s'il te plaît accepte, tu me soulagerais d'un grand poids !

— Tu vas créer une maison d'édition ? Toi ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu viens de commencer il y a trois mois à peine ? Où vas-tu trouver l'argent ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Fais juste parti de l'aventure. Convainc Loufoca de se faire publier chez notre futur chez nous, cela nous fera de la pub et après on sortira le livre de Ron et tu verras le reste va venir tout seul !

— Ron ?

— L'auteur dont je te parlais. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer le début qu'il a écrit.

— Est-ce que j'aurai mon mot à dire sur les choix des auteurs que l'on publiera ?

— Bien sûr, puisque tu seras ma partenaire. Et puis c'est toi qui va amener Louffoca à nous.

— Et tu compte te spécialiser dans des écrits ?

— Non. Je prends tout ce que l'on peut publier.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux !

— Encore heureux ! Non, sincèrement, je voudrais viser les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

— Mauvaise idée. Les jeunes n'aiment pas lire. Ils préfèrent les jeux vidéos.

— Justement, j'aimerais leur redonner l'envie de lire. Ils aiment la science fiction et le surnaturel avec toute sorte de créatures. Il n'y a qu'a regarder les séries télévisées qui marchent et je suis sûr que nous y arriverons.

— Beaucoup de maisons en produisent, Harry. En quoi va-t-on se démarquer des autres ?

— Grâce à nos auteurs ! Ronald Weasley a notre âge et ce sera son premier ouvrage. Il arrive à faire cohabiter le monde réel et un monde imaginaire, et il ne faut pas oublier Loufoca qui est connue, mais qui n'a pas de maison d'édition particulière. Imagine qu'elle signe avec nous, nous pourrons proposer ses œuvres qui entrent dans notre catégorie d'édition, puisque tous ses livres ne parlent que d'un monde imaginaire, ou invisible, comme tu veux. Ce sera dur au début, mais avec une bonne communication et ces deux auteurs, je suis sûr que ça ira.

— Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à convaincre Luna...

— Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver. Tu es Hermione Granger, celle à qui rien ne résiste ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

— …

— 'Mione, tu veux partir d'ici ! Qu'est ce que tu vas perdre ?

— D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Mais je te préviens : c'est un lourd projet que l'on va entreprendre. Je ne veux pas que tu...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, cela me tient à cœur. Bon, je vais aller m'installer, sinon ça va encore chauffer pour moi. À toute !

— À toute à l'heure, soupira sa collègue.

 **OoooOoooO**

La semaine s'était passée sans encombre pour Harry. Son client numéro un lui avait proposé un week-end à Los Angelesè mais il avait refusé, car il voulait le passer avec Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille avait lu le manuscrit du rouquin, et comme lui, elle avait accroché. Le mercredi soir, il les avaient présentés l'un à l'autre, et hormis le projet du livre et de la maison de l'édition, les trois personnages s'étaient bien entendus et ils avaient décidé de se revoir non pas pour parler affaire, mais plutôt pour se détendre autour d'un verre.

Harry se trouvait dans le métro ce samedi soir lorsque son deuxième téléphone sonna. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Brandy **(3)** , surnom qu'il avait donné à son client numéro deux, il répondit aussitôt.

— Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir, Harry. On peut se voir ce soir ?

— Non, pas ce soir, je suis pris.

— Tu ne peux pas annuler ? Ma femme est partie et j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

— Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, je viendrais près de toi, mais cette soirée est prévue depuis longtemps.

— Alors viens plus tard.

— Arrêtes, tu sais bien que je ne fais pas ça.

— Fais le pour moi, Harry. Quand est-ce que l'on s'est vus la dernière fois ? Cela remonte à une éternité !

— Ne dis pas de bêtise, on s'est vus la semaine dernière !

— C'est bien ce que je dis, cela remonte à une éternité !

— Tu n'es pas possible, rigola Harry.

— Donc, tu ne peux pas ?

— Non, pas ce soir. Mais dis un jour de la semaine prochaine et je ferai en sorte d'être libre.

— Alors, je te veux tous les soirs de la semaine.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera.

— Qui ? Ma femme ? Elle est partie en conférence à Paris, elle ne sera là que jeudi soir.

— Alors on n'a qu'à se voir lundi et mercredi, si tu veux.

— Et je fais quoi pour ce soir ? Je te veux, moi !

— Oublie ce soir, c'est mort. Si tu me veux vraiment, on se voit demain soir.

— Ok, pour demain. On récapitule, tu es à moi demain, lundi et mercredi, c'est ça ?

— Tu sais que tu exagères ? On enlève lundi si on se voit demain. Je serai à toi demain et mercredi.

— Je t'aime, Harry. Si je m'écoutais, je ne te laisserait jamais repartir.

— Et tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas te permettre cette folie. Que va devenir Amber ? Tu l'aimes trop pour l'abandonner.

— J'abandonne, tu as toujours le dernier mot. Bon je prends mon mal en patience et je te dis à demain, d'accord ?

— Au même endroit que la dernière fois ?

— Non, j'ai envie de changer un peu.

— Pas de lieu public, tu le sais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je t'enverrai les coordonnés par texto. À demain, et prépare ton cul, car tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher droit, lundi matin.

— Mhm, tu me donnes envie. J'ai hâte d'y être. À demain soir.

— À demain, Harry.

Et le brun raccrocha en soupirant. Mais pourquoi avait-t-il accepté ? Il allait être fatigué en début de semaine ! Il sortit de la rame de métro et chercha le pub des yeux. Il sourit en voyant Ron devant, les mains dans les poches. Il était vraiment beau. Sa chevelure de feu était assez longue afin de cacher la couleur de ses yeux qu'Harry adorait. Ils étaient d'un bleu azur qui vous hypnotisait. Il avait des taches de rousseur et des lèvres que l'on avait envie d'embrasser. Il était assez grand, et Harry savait que sous son manteau se cachait un corps ferme et musclé comme il les aimait, car il l'avait bien observé lors de leurs précédents rendez-vous. Il avait appris que Ron faisait du basket depuis ses dix ans et recherchait justement un club où il pourrait jouer en amateur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. il aimerai bien l'amener à viser un autre trou que celui d'un panier de basket... Et ce qui le désolait c'est que le rouquin ignorait le sex-apeal qu'il avait. S'il prenait le temps de mieux s'habiller afin de mettre son corps en valeur, il ferait tourner des têtes à New York !

Il soupira. Malgré son envie d'amener Ron dans son lit, il savait qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien avec lui. Ron était avant tout un futur auteur qu'il allait publier, ils auraient une relation professionnelle, même s'il espérait au fond de lui que cela évoluerait en une amitié, car le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Harry avait apprécié sa compagnie.

Ron, qui l'avait aperçut, lui sourit.

Putain, même son sourire était à croquer ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'amener dans son lit déjà ? Ah oui, il allait le publier, et on ne mélangeait JAMAIS travail et vie privée. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Brandy qui l'avait allumé au téléphone !

Harry chassa ses idées perverses et alla rejoindre le rouquin, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Hello, Harry !

— Salut, comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps que tu attends là ?

— Non et je ne sais pas si Hermione est déjà là ou pas.

— Oh, la connaissant, elle est à l'intérieur devant une tequila ! Viens, on y va.

Il l'entraîna et ils aperçurent, en effet, la jeune femme déjà installée au fond, un verre à la main. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle leur fit signe, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? rigola Harry.

Les trois amis passèrent une très bonne soirée. Comme convenue, ils ne parlèrent pas de leur projet, mais d'eux-mêmes et Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne venait pas de les rencontrer, mais qu'il les connaissait depuis toujours. Il appréciait beaucoup être en leur présence. Bon, il avait plusieurs fois voulu balancer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table afin d'y allonger le rouquin pour lui faire subir les pires outrages, mais il s'était retenu.

Franchement, il était en manque. Pourquoi avait-il refusé la proposition de Brandy ? Il regarda Ron qui écoutait Hermione tout en se mordant innocemment la lèvre.

Putain, même si elle lui plaisait, il devait écourter la soirée et rappeler Brandy. Il lui ordonnerait de le baiser dans le noir afin qu'il puisse sans aucune honte imaginer que c'était Ron qui le chevauchait avec sa queue. Il devait en avoir une grosse, vu son corps... Oh non, voilà qu'il bandait ! Et l'autre qui souriait... C'était pas possible, il voulait sa mort ?

— Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

— Heu, oui, bien sûr... J'avais la tête ailleurs !

— Mhm, vu ta tête, cela ne devait pas être plaisant.

—Oh non, Hermione, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas savoir à quoi je pensais.

Au même moment, son deuxième téléphone vibra. En s'excusant, il le sortit et vit qu'il avait un message. Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'ouvrit.

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _Bonsoir, Harry. Puis-je espérer avoir vos services en cette fin de soirée ?_

 **Harry** : _Vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire._

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _J'aime vérifier ce que j'entends, et on dit que vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine._

En lisant ces mots, Harry rougit sans se rendre compte qu'il attirait le regard de ses deux compagnons de table. Décidément, en plus d'être puceau, moche et riche, il était beau parleur ! Il répondit néanmoins :

 **Harry** : O _h, on vous a parlé de moi. Pourrais-je savoir qui ?_

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _Allons, je ne vais pas vous révéler mes sources, Harry. Alors pourrait-on se voir ? Bien évidement, je triple votre revenu pour cette nuit._

 **Harry** : _Ce n'est pas la peine. Gardez votre argent, je ne demande que le tarif normal. Où est ce que l'on se retrouve ? Si on vous a parlé de moi, vous savez comment je fonctionne ?_

Oui, il savait qu'il avait dit qu'il ne prendrait jamais plus d'autre client. Adriana **(4)** ,surnom deson premier client, et Brandy lui suffisaient amplement, mais il voulait réellement s'envoyer en l'air, ce soir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ron ne cessait de l'allumer sans le savoir !

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _Dites-moi où vous êtes, je viens vous chercher._

 **Harry** : _Non, c'est moi qui me déplace. À prendre ou à laisser._

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _Si vous y tenez. Je suis au New York City's Four Seasons hotel, sur la 57eme avenue. Allez à l'accueil et dites-leur que vous êtes attendu à la Ty Warner Penthouse suite_ **(5)** _. Je laisserai des informations à l'hôtesse pour qu'on vous laisse monter._

Il avait mal lu, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas s'envoyer en l'air dans la suite la plus chère de New York où la simple nuit coûtait 50 000$ ! Alors, il était sérieux lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il pouvait lui offrir la Statue de la Liberté ? En fait, il avait affaire à Puceau, moche et milliardaire !

 **Harry** : _Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?_

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour me rejoindre. Par contre, sachez que j'ai horreur du retard._

 **Harry** : _Et moi, je suis le roi du retard, alors je ne pense pas que l'on va s'entendre. Autant annuler, vous ne croyez pas ?_

 **Puceau, Moche et Riche** : _Surtout pas. Vous me plaisez. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au Four Seasons. À tout à l'heure, Harry._

Celui-ci soupira et rangea son téléphone et sursauta devant les visages de Ron et Hermione.

— Heu... ça va ? demanda t-il, gêné, en voyant leurs petits sourires.

— Laisse-moi deviner, lui répondit Hermione. Tu dois nous quitter pour rejoindre la personne qui t'a envoyé les textos ?

— Heu...

— Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Ron. Ne fais pas attendre ta belle et va. Nous aussi, on va rentrer.

— ...Ce n'est pas une fille...

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ce soir ? Il fantasmait sur son futur auteur, il avait accepté un autre client et il venait d'annoncer son homosexualité à des personnes qu'il, certes, appréciait, alors qu'il était toujours discret sur sa vie privée !

Il vit Ron hausser les épaules et dire :

— Bon, ça va alors, tu peux te permettre d'être en retard.

— Comment ça, il peut se permettre d'être en retard ? s'écria Hermione.

— Ben oui, vous les filles, vous n'acceptez jamais les retards alors que vous êtes TOUJOURS en retard !

— Mais c'est faux ! Et vous...

Harry souriait. Il ne pouvait le dire, mais c'est comme si un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules. Non pas qu'il avait honte de sa sexualité, au contraire, il l'assumait totalement, mais pouvoir en parler avec une autre personne que Cédric lui plaisait. Et puis les entendre se disputer sur un sujet universel comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il venait de « lâcher une bombe », lui réchauffait le cœur.

Oui, il avait bien choisi les personnes avec qui s'associer.

— ... La preuve, je suis bien arrivée avant vous ce soir ! termina Hermione.

— Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, c'est tout, conclut Ron en haussant les épaules.

— ...

Harry regarda Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se tourna vers le brun et demanda :

— Toi aussi, tu penses ça ?

— Ce qu'a voulu dire Ron...C'est que tu es unique et exceptionnelle, et c'est pour ça que tu nous plais.

— Mouais... répliqua la jeune femme du groupe, septique devant le sourire des deux hommes.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il était en retard. Harry jura et accéléra ses pas. Il avait quitté ses amis il y avait peu, car aucun d'eux n'avaient vu le temps passer et voilà qu'il se tapait un marathon en plein New York, un samedi soir. Et il ne devait pas oublier que « Puceau, moche et riche » détestait les retards.

Putain, ce mec avait intérêt à assurer au lit. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la 57éme avenue, il ralentit le pas. Il arriva devant le _Four Seasons_ , l'hôtel le plus luxueux de New York. Il avala sa salive et reprit ses esprits. Il y entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil où une jeune femme blonde pianotait sur un ordinateur.

— Monsieur, bonsoir, lui dit elle sans le regarder. Puis-je vous aider ?

— Heu, je suis attendu, je crois...

— Et vous êtes ?

— Heu... Harry.

En entendant son nom, un énorme sourire se plaça sur le visage de la femme. Elle arrêta enfin ce qu'elle faisait et se leva en s'écriant :

— Monsieur Harry ! Bien sûr que vous êtes attendu ! Veuillez prendre l'ascenseur où se trouvent les deux gardes, au fond sur votre gauche. Il n'y a qu'un seul bouton à appuyer et vous arrivez directement dans la suite. Bonne soirée au _Four Seasons_ , Monsieur Harry !

Harry hocha la tète et alla dans la direction indiquée. Qui serait assez con pour payer deux personnes pour garder un simple ascenseur ? Monsieur Puceau, moche et riche ! Il les détailla tout en marchant. Grands et gros. Ne disait-on pas que les gardes du corps devaient être sportifs ?

Ayant compris que son prénom était le mot de passe qui lui permettait de monter à son rendez vous, il le leur donna et l'un des gardes lui ouvrit l'ascenseur en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Dans l'habitacle, il soupira. Il faisait une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Pendant trois ans, il avait jonglé entre Adriana et Brandy sans que sa vie n'en pâtisse. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous.

Bon, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il allait l'honorer. Mais il ferait ça vite fait. Et si Puceau, moche et riche était… horrible à regarder, il éteindrait la lumière et penserait au corps de Ron allant prendre sa douche après un match de basket. Oh putain, il devait faire quelque chose pour Ron. Soit il le violait sur place, soit il... le basait dans son lit.

D'accord. Là, il devait aller voir Cédric pour oublier le rouquin. Car, lui qui n'avait jamais amené une conquête d'un soir chez lui, même pas Cédric ou un de ses clients, s'il pensait à Ron sur son propre lit, c'est qu'il était atteint.

Perdu dans ces pensés, il sursauta lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et resta bouche bée. Il mit un pied dans la suite et regarda autour de lui. Il devait être dans une autre dimension. Tout ce qu'il voyait criait le luxe. De l'interrupteur à la baie vitrée qu'il apercevait de là où il était. Il avança doucement. Il ne voulait rien casser ni même toucher quoi que ce soit. Que ce soit de ses habits à sa chevelure indomptable, il avait l'impression de faire tache, tant il lui semblait ne pas être à sa place.

Un bruit retenti à sa gauche, il se retourna et son cœur rata un battement. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge qui s'appuyait sur une table, un verre à la main et qui le regardait. Il avait les cheveux blond presque blanc coupés court derrière et assez longs devant, un nez fin, une bouche bien dessinée, un visage qui lui allait à la perfection. Son corps semblait avoir été sculpté aux normes d'Harry Potter afin que celui-ci succombe. Il était plus fin que Ron, mais Harry apprécia le contour. Il avait un pantalon à pinces gris, accompagné d'une chemise blanche, ouverte sur son cou.

C'était sans conteste le plus bel homme qu'Harry avait vu de sa vie.

Bordel de merde, il ne s'appelait pas « Puceau, moche et riche », mais « Puceau, canon et milliardaire ». Alors pouvez vous dire ce que lui, faisait ici ? Ils ne venaient pas du même monde !

— Vous êtes en retard, fit le blond d'une voix froide.

Bon, OK. Canon, mais con.

— Je pense vous avoir prévenu, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Après, si cela ne vous plaît pas, je peux toujours partir.

— Laissez-moi deviner, je dois vous donnez votre salaire pour le déplacement ?

— Vous savez quoi ? Gardez votre argent, si c'est la seule chose qui vous intéresse ! Au revoir.

— Dites-moi que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous exercez votre métier, ricana le blond.

— Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit. Bonne soirée, Monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais il fut arrêter par le blond qui s'était déplacé pour lui attraper le bras.

— Allons, Harry, ce serait dommage que cela se termine de cette manière entre nous, murmura t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Oublions ce retard et reprenons sur de bonnes bases, voulez vous ? Bonsoir Harry, avez-vous passé un bon début de soirée ?

Oh bordel de dieu ! Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était en colère. À vrai dire, sa raison sembla partir en vacances lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur de près. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais ce qui captiva son regard était la couleur de ses yeux. De loin, ils étaient gris, mais quand on le regardait de plus près, on avait l'impression qu'ils possédaient plusieurs nuances de gris. Il adorait cette couleur, elle était magnifique. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais croisée auparavant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait ? Ah oui, il le saluait.

— Heu... Salut...

— Je suis Drago. Drago Malefoy.

-Moi, c'est Harry... Juste Harry.

-Hé bien, « Juste Harry », sourit d'une voix traînante Drago en s'éloignant, comment procédez-vous ? Voulez-vous boire un verre afin que l'on fasse plus connaissances ou voulez-vous commencer par une douche ?

Harry dégluti à nouveau. Au diable les amuses gueules, il en avait eus avec Ron. Maintenant, il voulait le plat de résistance. Et puis, comme il ne reverrait plus ce… cette tentation incarnée, autant en profiter, non ?

-J'ai déjà pris et la douche et la boisson. Maintenant, attaquons directement ce pour quoi je suis venu.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'agir, Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si au début, Drago semblait être surprit, il se reprit vite et mena la danse. Il enlaça le brun et l'amena contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos. Il lui caressa les lèvres pour lui demander l'ouverture afin que sa langue puisse rencontrer sa consœur et entreprit de découvrir sa bouche.

Putain de merde. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de la sorte. Harry avait l'impression que le blond lui faisait l'amour à sa bouche. Jamais son ventre n'avait fourmillé de cette manière. Et que dire de ses mains qui palpaient fermement ses fesses tout en frottant leurs érections ensemble... Il gémit de bonheur.

Ce mec n'était pas puceau. Impossible. Et s'il baisait comme il embrassait, alors la soirée allait être très bonne.

Drago libéra sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire qu'il parsema de baisers qui le firent frissonner. Arrivé à son lobe, il le mordilla au point qu'il laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Pressé, il lui avait enlevé les boutons de sa chemise et essayait de défaire sa ceinture.

Il ne voulait pas de préliminaires. N'avait-il pas été assez clair ?

Il le força à lâcher son cou et alla lui déposer deux ou trois baisers le long de son torse pour s'agenouiller devant lui alors qu'il baissait pantalon et boxer pour faire apparaître ce qui l'intéressait par dessus tout. Lorsqu'il vit le sexe qui était dressé pour lui, il se lécha les lèvres avec appétit. Franchement, ce mec était vraiment taillé pour satisfaire ses fantasmes !

Il embrassa le gland tandis qu'il faisait des mouvements en douceur de va-et-vient avec sa main. De sa langue, il caressa chaque nervure visible et joua avec ses bourses avant de le prendre en bouche. Il aimait ça. Non seulement Drago avait bon goût, mais l'entendre gémir comme il le faisait, sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux, lui plaisait.

Puis le blond le força à se relever. Il le regarda, agacé. Il aurait bien aimé le goûter... Et ce con ricanait !

— Tu es trop habillé, Harry, souffla t-il en guise d'explication avant de l'embrasser.

Oh putain, il le voulait en lui ! Au prix d'un énorme sacrifice, Harry s'éloigna de lui même et fit un sourire coquin.

— Interdiction de bouger, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Drago, surpris, leva un sourcil, puis sourit en le voyant enlever en douceur son manteau qu'il jeta à même le sol. Il se caressa le torse en se dandinant sur une musique imaginaire et en dévoilant petit à petit son ventre et ses tétons. Une fois que son haut eut rejoint son manteau, il frotta son entrejambe qui était comprimé sous son jean préféré et son boxer d'une main tandis que l'autre avait deux doigts dans sa bouche qu'il léchait avec gourmandise

Drago grogna et voulut le rejoindre, mais le brun se recula d'un pas et répéta :

— Interdiction de bouger.

Puis il reprit son déshabillage avec lenteur. Voir ses yeux mercure qui le dévoraient littéralement l'excitait énormément. Même s'il ne se trouvait pas exceptionnel, il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, il se mit à genou et écarta ses jambes. Il se caressa tout le corps et finit par se masturber avec lenteur, tout en ne quittant pas ce regard mercure qui le fascinait. Et, en s'appuyant sur con coude, il alla frôler son intimité. Il lécha ses doigts et commença à se préparer pour le recevoir en gémissant bruyamment.

Il entendit Drago grogner, le vit s'approcher de lui pour le rejoindre à même le sol et l'embrasser de nouveau. Il lui caressa le corps tandis qu'Harry reprenait ses caresses sur le sexe qu'il voulait en lui. Drago lui fit lécher ses doigts qu'il enfonça en lui un a un, ce qui fit cambrer le brun. Oh, oui, c'était meilleur quand c'était lui qui le préparait.

Harry se releva un peu pour l'embrasser tandis que l'une de ses mains fouillait l'une des poches de son manteau qui était tout près et en sortit un préservatif.

— Viens maintenant, dit-il en le lui montrant. Je te veux en moi.

Drago lui sourit. Il prit l'objet, le mit sur son sexe et se présenta à lui. Harry l'embrassa tandis qu'il le pénétrait en douceur. C'était indescriptible. Jamais il avait connu ça. Et pourtant il baisait régulièrement ! Quand le blond commença à rentrer et sortir de lui, il se mit à gémir à voix haute. C'était trop bon. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps était caressé et en feu. Lorsque le blond toucha sa prostate, il hurla de plaisir.

Oh bon Dieu, faites que cela ne s'arrête jamais !

Et il continua à hurler, car le blond, étant donné qu'il avait trouvé le bon angle, ne cessait de jouer sur cette boule de nerfs jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme vint le saisir et le fasse jouir. Il sentit Drago continuer sa danse quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne se fige un instant puis s'écroule sur lui.»

Beaucoup de temps plus tard, Harry s'endormit dans un lit moelleux, le corps en sueur, collant et fatigué, en se disant qu'il venait de vivre la meilleure partie de baise de toute sa vie.

* * *

(1) : Équivalent anglais du baccalauréat français

(2) : Surnom de New York

(3) : Alcool

(4) : Cocktail composé de whisky, de vermouth blanc et de liqueur d'abricot

( ** _Vous remarquerez quand même que les surnoms des clients de notre célèbre brun aux yeux émeraude sont des alcools qui portent des noms de filles..._** )

(5) : Le _Four Season Hotel_ de New York existe vraiment ainsi que la suite « _Ty Warner Penthouse_ ». C'est la suite la plus luxueuse de New York et elle coûte réellement 50 000$ la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas détaillée, mais n'hésitez pas à aller voir les photos sur internet, il y en a de très belles.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Concernant les tarifs d'Harry, là aussi je n'ai rien inventé. Une prostituée de luxe empoche en moyenne 1200 euros la nuit et si elle tombe sur des clients très fortunés, elle peut gagner jusqu'à 2 000 euros. Concernant Harry, il n'a pas eu à « gravir les échelons » pour arriver à ce stade car c'est Cédric Diggory, qui était dans le milieu depuis longtemps, qui lui a donné ses tous premiers clients fortunés. Après, je ne sais pas si dans la réalité une prostituée de luxe garde ses clients autant de temps, mais nous sommes dans le domaine de la fanfiction, donc je me permets de dire que c'est possible dans mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Émeraude

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde sans magie.

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter est un garçon ayant un rêve qu'il veut réaliser. Mais lorsque sa vie prend un tournant inattendu, pourrait-il atteindre son but sans éprouver une quelconque honte ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permise de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Avant toute chose... Merci. Merci de l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic, qui pour moi est un vrai challenge. Lorsque que je vois vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en alerte, je suis très heureuse, et j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce second chapitre, qui a été corrigé par May.**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Drago Malefoy, installé à son bureau, apposa sa signature sur le document et le tendit à l'homme âgé devant lui.

— C'est bon, Dobby, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu peux t'occuper du reste.

— Bien, Monsieur. Je tenais à vous apprendre que votre grand-mère a appelé. Elle désire que vous la rappeliez.

— Ma grand-mère ? demanda le blond, surpris. T'a-t-elle dit ce qu'elle voulait ?

— Pas précisément, mais elle m'a demandé si vous aviez prévu quelque chose pour Noël.

— S'il te plaît Dobby, dis-moi que tu m'as inventé une conférence au fin fond du monde pour cette période !

—Je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas libre durant la période de Noël, sourit le vieil homme. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que cela lui ait plu C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a insisté pour que vous la rappeliez.

— D'accord, soupira Drago. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

— Bien, Monsieur.

Dobby s'inclina et laissa le blond qui soupira en se frottant le front. Il était fatigué. Depuis combien de soirs n'avait-il pas dormi ? Il était pris dans une affaire qui se présentait mal. S'il ne faisait rien, c'était ce Jedusor qui allait obtenir la majorité de la direction de _Poudlard's._ Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. De son vivant, Albus avait toujours tenu Jedusor loin de son entreprise, mais depuis qu'il était mort, ce personnage détestable avait réussi à mettre dans sa poche la plupart des actionnaires.

Devait-il écouter son père et se mettre en lice pour avoir l'entreprise et en faire une énième filiale de _Malefoy's Corporation_ ? Non, c'était dangereux. En s'affiliant à la société d'Albus, il permettrait à Jedusor, qui possédait une bonne partie des actions de _Poudlard's_ , d'en avoir aussi dans la _Malefoy's Corporation_. Une toute petite part, certes, mais Drago connaissait son adversaire. Jedusor ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il corromprait tous ses associés et finirait par diriger son entreprise !

Et puis Albus n'avait jamais voulu que leurs entreprises fusionnent. Que devait-il faire ?

Drago se leva et alla à la baie vitrée, d'où il avait vue sur tout New York. Il aimait ce panorama et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait acheté cette suite du 52e étage du _Four Seasons Hotel_. Non seulement cela lui permettait de regarder la ville qu'il aimait, mais en plus, cela lui donnait l'impression de la contrôler des cieux. Et de ce fait, il pouvait rabattre le clapet à tous ces vieux croulants qui s'étaient moqués de lui à cause de son âge.

Il avait 22 ans et était l'un des milliardaires – pour ne pas dire le seul – les plus convoité de la planète. Son père, Lucius Malefoy, était un homme strict qui avait toujours recherché le pouvoir. Sa devise était : « _Rien n'est au-dessus d'un Malefoy_ ». C'était avec cette phrase qu'il avait élevé Drago. Non seulement, celui-ci avait suivi le cursus scolaire normal, comme tous les enfants de son âge, mais en plus, il avait très tôt reçu des cours particuliers sur le management de l'entreprise, sur les cours de la bourse mondiale, et sur le capitalisme.

À 15 ans, Lucius lui avait acheté une petite entreprise qui était en faillite et il avait eu pour devoir de la redresser en moins d'un an. Et s'il ne réussissait pas, il l'avait menacé de lui couper son argent de poche et de l'envoyer en pensionnat militaire. Non seulement Drago réussit à remettre l'entreprise à flot, mais en plus, il avait prouvé son savoir-faire en doublant leur ancien chiffre d'affaire en moins de neuf mois.

À ses 18 ans, Lucius l'envoya en Europe et en Asie avec pour mission de développer l'Entreprise familiale, qu'il avait lui-même créée de toute pièce, afin qu'il atteigne un certain capital. Et s'il réussissait, il lui laisserait la direction totale de l'entreprise. Et aujourd'hui, il avait non seulement atteint l'objectif fixé, mais il avait également dépassé les espérances de son père.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'ancien continent, cinq mois plus tôt, _Malefoy's Corporation_ se classait parmi les trois premières entreprises mondiales par son chiffre d'affaire, par ses bénéfices et par son capital boursier. De quoi rendre fier Lucius. Celui-ci tint sa promesse et deux mois plus tard, Drago fut nommé PDG de l'Entreprise.

Cette nomination fut mal vue par beaucoup, car peu de personnes connaissaient Drago. Lucius ne l'avait jamais mis en avant et lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé en Europe, la plupart avait pensé que c'était pour se débarrasser de lui.

Sa famille, même si elle ne connaissait pas la véritable raison, n'avait pas été surprise de ce départ à l'étranger, car à ses yeux, Lucius avait honte de Drago. En effet, la dernière fois que la Famille Malefoy l'avait vu, le jeune homme n'avait même pas atteint sa treizième année. Il savait que sa grand-mère avait cherché à le voir durant tout ce temps, mais ses parents avaient tout fait pour retarder cette rencontre.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient voulu élever leur fils à leur image et non à l'image de la Famille Malefoy.

Quand le nouveau statut de l'entreprise fut connu, tout le monde avait été persuadé que Lucius allait régner en maître, mais au lieu de ça, il avait tiré sa révérence à 48 ans et avait laissé les rênes à son fils de 22 ans. Cette nomination avait fait grincer les dents de la plupart des membres de sa famille. Pour elle, Drago n'était pas prêt pour cette tâche.

Pour illustrer cette pensée, plusieurs personnes du monde des affaires s'étaient moquées de lui et avaient prédit que la _Malefoy's Corporation_ coulerait en moins de cinq ans. Suite à ces propos, Lucius avait ordonné à son fils de régner sur le monde dans les cinq ans à venir!

À ce souvenir, Drago sourit. Il adorait son père. Pour tout le monde, c'était un être froid et méprisant qui se prenait pour Dieu en personne. Mais pour lui, il lui avait donné la meilleure éducation pour qu'il puisse vivre et régner dans le monde qu'étaient les affaires. Et s'il en était arrivé à ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à ses objectifs les plus fous les uns des autres. Il en avait bavé, mais il le remerciait aujourd'hui. Grâce à lui, il avait su s'entourer des meilleurs pour avancer. Albus en avait fait partie.

Il grimaça en repensant à son ancien professeur. Il devait laisser ce sujet de côté. Il appellerait Blaise et Théo, et leur demanderait de réfléchir à un moyen de contrer Jedusor. Mais pour le moment, il devait réfléchir à l'autre problème majeur qui le tracassait : son mariage. Enfin, son futur mariage.

Sa grand-mère voulait qu'il se marie, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout ! Et comme elle l'avait compris, elle s'était chargée de rechercher sa future épouse. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé en Astoria Greengrass. Cette jeune femme avait le même âge que Drago. C'était une grande brune avec de beaux yeux chocolat qui avait grandi en Angleterre et était affiliée à la famille royale par alliance. Il était vrai que lors de leur unique rencontre arrangée par sa grand-mère, Drago l'avait trouvée belle et s'était bien entendu avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas se marier.

Médéra Malefoy avait beau lui expliquer que, puisqu'il était devenu l'homme le plus convoité – et le plus riche – du moment, il se devait de se caser très rapidement, car beaucoup de femmes seraient prêtes à tout pour l'avoir et elle ne voulait pas d'une fille de bas étages qui courrait après sa fortune. Son petit-fils avait fait la sourde oreille : Il ne se marierait pas.

Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Drago soupira. Comment expliquer à sa grand-mère qu'il préférait le corps viril d'un homme ? Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que ses parents le savaient et qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour le sortir de là. Au contraire, ils se moquaient de lui et, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de sa grand-mère dans le manoir familiale, c'était eux qui lançaient le sujet !

Agacé, il alla se servir un verre. Il regrettait l'Europe. Au moins là-bas, il n'avait pas l'obligation de se marier et pouvait entraîner dans son lit toutes les personnes qu'il désirait. Hommes comme femmes. Même s'il avait une préférence pour le même sexe que lui.

Malheureusement, depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se consacrer à son propre plaisir. Bon, il avait toujours Adrian Pucey qui partageait son lit de temps en temps… Mais depuis qu'il avait constaté que celui-ci se considérait comme son fiancé et qu'il l'avait surpris à donner des ordres à Dobby, il l'évitait.

Il savait que cet idiot était capable d'aller se présenter en tant que son futur époux devant sa famille, en particulier devant Médéra Malefoy. Et même si Dieu savait qu'il évitait sa grand-mère, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure d'une crise cardiaque !

Drago avala une gorgée du liquide ambré et soupira.

Il avait voulu une personne anonyme qui ne lui causerait pas d'histoire et qui ne se prendrait pas pour son futur époux. Blaise lui avait alors suggéré en rigolant de faire appel à une call-girl. Et il avait apprécié l'idée. Il avait alors recherché parmi ses connaissances ceux qui fréquentaient des hommes qui vendaient leur corps. Et après plusieurs interrogations, les noms de Cédric et Harry étaient régulièrement revenus, sur les lèvres.

Si le premier avait été testé et était apprécié par beaucoup d'hommes, le second semblait être le fantasme de tous. D'après ce qui se disait, Harry était très plaisant à regarder et était un régal au lit. Et malgré le nombre élevé de ceux qui souhaitaient l'avoir, rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu accès à son corps.

Alors Drago avait jeté son dévolu sur cet Harry. Et il avait mis trois mois à le trouver. Durant ces mois de recherches, il n'avait touché personne. Non pas qu'il voulait se préserver pour cet Harry, mais tout simplement parce qu'il venait d'être nommé à la tête de l'entreprise familiale et qu'il avait beaucoup de travail. Ses journées étaient longues et tellement intenses que lorsqu'il rentrait, c'était pour s'écrouler dans son lit. D'autre part, personne ne savait comment contacter Harry. Et plus les recherches avançaient, plus les rumeurs sur lui étaient nombreuses.

Lorsque Dobby lui avait enfin donné le numéro de téléphone du fameux jeune homme, il l'avait appelé le soir même, en pensant qu'il serait fixé sur toutes ces rumeurs. Il avait été surpris d'avoir essuyé un refus net. Il lui avait pourtant proposé de tripler ce qu'il gagnait en une nuit, mais ce malotru lui avait raccroché au nez !

Jamais personne ne lui avait refusé quoi que ce soit !

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pu dormir. Il n'avait cessé de penser à toutes ces rumeurs qui courraient sur le jeune homme et de se repasser la discussion qu'ils avaient eue ensemble. Mais qui était cet homme ? Ne vendait-il pas son corps ? Alors pourquoi refuser la somme qu'il lui proposait ?

Le lendemain, ne voulant pas qu'il lui raccroche encore au nez, il l'avait contacté par texto et lui avait refait sa demande en ajoutant que si tout se passait bien entre eux, il était prêt à lui donner le montant de la Statue de la liberté. Avec ça, il était sûr de l'avoir dans son lit le soir même.

Mais Harry avait refusé une deuxième fois son offre.

Il l'avait même appelé « _Monsieur le riche_ » ! Mais n'était-ce pas la richesse de ses clients qu'il convoitait ? Il ne comprenait pas ce jeune homme. Mais il le voulait vraiment. Le fait qu'il se refusait à lui avait attisé sa curiosité. Et puis… il voulait le voir. Non seulement, de tous ceux qui lui en avait parlé, personne n'avait été capable de le décrire, mais en plus, il avait été séduit par sa voix lorsqu'il l'avait eu au téléphone.

Ne voulant pas se montrer insistant, il avait laissé passer une semaine avant de reprendre contact avec lui. Il lui avait même laissé son début de soirée avant de lui envoyer un texto. Et Harry avait enfin accepté ! Il lui avait donné son adresse en lui stipulant qu'il détestait les retards, mais Harry était quand même arrivé une demi-heure après l'heure dite!

Lorsqu'il avait entendu l'ouverture de l'ascendeur, il était en colère contre lui pour l'avoir fait attendre et l'avait laissé découvrir l'appartement le temps de se calmer, mais sa colère avait disparu aussitôt qu'il avait vu son visage. Comme on le lui avait dit, Harry était plaisant à regarder. Non, Harry était beau avec ses cheveux noir ébouriffés qui lui donnaient l'air de sortir du lit, ses yeux vert intense qui lui faisaient penser à de l'émeraude brut, ses lèvres qui savaient si bien gémir et son corps... Oh bon Dieu, son corps !

Drago avala une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et ferma les yeux.

Oui, il se souvenait de cette nuit. Harry lui avait offert un strip-tease et s'était préparé devant lui. Puis ils avaient baisé à même le sol. Et ils avaient remis ça devant la baie vitrée qui surplombait New York. Et encore dans la douche. Et pour finir dans la chambre. Il comprenait pourquoi Harry était le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes. Il ne simulait pas, non, il se donnait entièrement et faisait en sorte que chaque étreinte soit meilleure que la précédente. Il avait eu beaucoup d'amants dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait pris son pied comme il l'avait fait avec Harry.

Et pour couronner le tout, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était payé les services du brun, car lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Harry avait quitté les lieux en laissant l'enveloppe qu'il avait mise en évidence et qui contenait le triple de son tarif habituel. Le brun ne l'avait pas ouvert, mais avait laissé un message dessus :

« _S'envoyer en l'air dans les nuages au-dessus de New York n'a pas de prix. Merci pour cette nuit_ »

Non, il ne comprenait pas Harry, mais il comprenait que tout le monde le désirait dans son lit. Vendait-il réellement son corps ? Parce que le peu de choses qu'il avait remarqué chez lui était qu'il ne courrait pas après l'argent. Il semblait rebelle par moment et avait un accent quand il parlait. Il devait sûrement venir d'un pays anglophone.

Drago retourna à la baie vitrée. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Le lendemain de leur nuit, il avait dû quitter New York et n'était revenu que ce matin. Et il voulait le revoir. Il s'était raisonné et avait décidé de ne le contacter que le lendemain, mais c'était dur. Il l'appellerait ce soir. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie. Il regarda le numéro et grimaça. C'était sa grand-mère. Merde, il avait oublié de la rappeler !

 **OoooOoooO**

— Tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Parce que je ne fais pas partie des employés de votre boîte...

— Tu m'accompagneras, ils n'auront rien à dire.

— Mouais.

Harry regarda Ron qui était allongé sur son lit et feuilletait un magazine quelconque. Finalement, il avait amené le rouquin dans son studio. Il n'y avait eu aucun rapport sexuel entre eux. En fait, Harry ne fantasmait plus sur Ron et l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie en tant qu'ami. Ils se voyaient souvent et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par manger chez l'un – Ron avait trouvé un appartement en colocation – puis chez l'autre. Et Harry avait découvert que le rouquin était un excellent cuisinier.

Ron lui avait expliqué qu'il était issu d'une famille de sept enfants et que ses parents travaillaient souvent très tard. Comme il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses grands frères pour avoir à manger en l'absence de sa mère, il s'était mis à la cuisine. Et 'avant de quitter le Kansas, c'était lui qui cuisinait pour la famille.

Harry adorait quand Ron lui parlait de sa famille. Le fait qu'il ait cinq grands frères et une petite sœur le rendait rêveur. Lui qui avait été enfant unique, l'entendre parler des blagues que lui avaient faites ses grands frères ou leurs disputes, comment ils s'alliaient pour défendre leur petite sœur... Il avait l'impression de rentrer petit à petit dans cette famille. De plus, Ron devait partir passer le week-end chez lui et leur avait proposé, à Hermione et lui de l'accompagner, chose qu'ils avaient tous deux accepter.

Il était pressé d'y être ! Mais pour le moment, il devait se rendre à une réception sur son lieu de travail, pour fêter la nomination d'un de leurs auteurs au prix Shamuset il avait demandé au rouquin de l'accompagner.

— De plus, Hermione a invité Luna et j'aimerais faire sa connaissance.

— Ça y est, elle a accepté de nous rejoindre ?

— Oui. Je t'avais dit que rien ne résistait à cette fille !

— Je veux bien te croire... Mais c'est génial, le projet commence à prendre forme. Nous allons visiter le local que tu as vu à Brooklyn, demain ?

— Oui, tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. Mais on ira après ton entretien d'embauche.

— Ouais, mon entretien...

— Ron, tu n'as pas à avoir de tract. Tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même.

— Harry, il s'agit du meilleur restaurant de New York ! Et ils m'ont appelé ! J'ai juste postulé et ils m'ont proposé un rendez-vous !

— Alors c'est que ça va bien se passer. Tu dois cuisiner quelque chose ?

— Oh bordel de Dieu ! Tu crois que c'est ce que je vais devoir faire ?

— Mais arrête ! Ron, ta cuisine est à tomber par terre !

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon ami !

Le brun voulu répondre, mais un de ses téléphones sonna. En constatant que c'était celui de ses amants, il le prit et non seulement il rougit, mais en plus son cœur rata un battement en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

— C'est le gars de la dernière fois ? demanda Ron qui le regardait avec un sourire.

— Heu...

— Répond, idiot !

— Merci, fit Harry avant de décrocher. Allô ?

— _Bonsoir_ _Harry_ , lui répondit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy.

— Bonsoir.

— _Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez vous libérer ce soir ?_

— Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas disponible ce soir.

— _Alors, annulez ce que vous avez prévu et venez me rejoindre chez moi._

— Mais ce n'est pas possible, je...

— _Décommandez, Harry. Et je vous payerai ce que votre client vous a promis, plus ce que je vous devrai et vous récupérerez aussi l'enveloppe de la dernière fois. Vous connaissez le chemin pour venir me rejoindre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

— Ce n'est pas la peine, car je ne viendrai pas.

Et Harry raccrocha. Devant son air triste, Ron demanda :

— Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

— ... Il … Il voulait que l'on se voie ce soir.

— Merde. Tu ne peux pas y aller après la soirée ?

— Non… De toute façon, on avait prévu d'aller dans un pub afin de faire connaissance avec Luna.

— Mais, Harry, il s'agit du mec avec qui tu flirtres depuis près d'un mois !

— T'inquiète, on se verra une autre fois. Bon, tu es prêt ?

— Laisse-moi mettre mes chaussures !

Harry se dirigea vers le lit. Il éteignit le téléphone. Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Pour lui, il n'était qu'une prostituée comme tant d'autre. D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas attendu trois semaines pour le recontacer ?... Putain, pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ?

Parce qu'il avait adoré chaque instant. Parce que c'était le plus beau mec qu'il avait rencontré. Parce qu'il revivait dans sa tête chaque seconde qu'il avait passé dans ses bras. Parce qu'il lui avait offert la meilleure nuit qu'il ait jamais connue. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le considérer comme un client.

Merde. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux. Il n'était qu'une prostituée à ses yeux et rien d'autre !

— Harry ?

Le brun sursauta et rangea son téléphone. Il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulut normal.

— J'arrive, Ron. Je prends juste mon manteau.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry bâilla pour la énième fois de la matinée. La veille, la soirée s'était terminée très tard, et ils n'avaient pas pu aller prendre un pot après. Ils avaient donc décidé de manger ensemble ce midi. En plus de Luna, Seamus viendrait les rejoindre. Il était content, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il regarda sa montre. Midi moins cinq.

Bon, ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant de travailler. Il quitta sa chaise, attrapa son manteau et partit rejoindre Hermione. En la voyant sourire et papoter avec sa voisine, Harry se demanda s'ils avaient passé la même soirée, car lui était mort de fatigue et elle pétait la forme !

— Oh, Harry, tu es prêt ! s'exclama la jeune femme en l'apercevant.

Hermione se leva à son tour, salua sa collègue et entraîna le brun vers les ascenseurs. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Luna devant le restaurant, car il ne voulait pas que Dudley l'aperçoive, mais que Ron les attendait en bas.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit d'attendre au resto comme Luna ?

— J'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'arriver tous ensemble. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Avoue qu'il te plaît, Hermione !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry !

— Tu rougis ! Rigola le brun.

— Parce que tu dis des bêtises !

— D'accord, je n'en parle pas. Mais entre nous, tu peux tenter ta chance.

—Arrête, Harry. Il ne m'intéresse pas, OK ?

— C'est noté.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et virent le rouquin qui les attendait. Harry fut rassuré : il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir trouvé la nuit courte !

— Toi aussi, tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

— La prochaine fois que vous faites vos soirées de boulot, oubliez-moi, OK ?

— Même si c'est toi qui est l'hôte d'honneur ? interrogea Hermione en souriant.

— Oui, parce que je vous interdirai de faire une soirée aussi chiante et longue que celle-là !

Tandis que les deux éditeurs se moquaient de lui, il reprit :

— On attend Luna ?

— Non, elle nous rejoint au restaurant, lui apprit Hermione.

Le petit groupe commença à avancer quand une personne les interpella :

— Monsieur Harry ?

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent un homme d'un âge avancé en costume et cravate noirs. Il s'inclina et s'adressa à Harry :

— Je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Harry.

— Heu... commença Harry, surpris. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi je vous suivrais ?

— Parce que Monsieur vous attend dans la limousine, Monsieur Harry.

Ils levèrent tous le regard et virent une limousine noire garée pas très loin.

— Oh la vache, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais la haute société.

— Heu, je...

— Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry soupira. Putain de merde ! Pendant trois ans, il avait tenu ses activités secrètes en dehors de sa vie de tous les jours, et il avait fallu que ce con pété de tune débarque et voilà que sa vie était un vrai bordel ! Il s'adressa au vieil homme :

— Allez dire à « Monsieur » que je vais manger avec mes amis et que s'il veut me voir, il n'a qu'à m'appeler.

— Alors allez le lui dire vous-même, Monsieur Harry. Il est juste à côté et cela ne prendra qu'un instant.

Harry le regarda surpris. Il n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vas-y, Harry, le poussa Ron. On ne bouge pas.

Le brun souffla, énervé, et se dirigea vers la limousine. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'habitacle avec l'intention de dire à ce fils à papa ce qu'il pensait de son comportement, mais toute la colère qu'il avait en lui disparut quand il le vit. Toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir, il portait un costume trois pièces crème, et avait croisé ses jambes tout en pianotant sur e dernier I-Phone sorti.

Dieu, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bandant.

— Tu as éteint ton portable, lui dit le blond en guise de salutation.

Tiens, il ne le vouvoyait plus ?

— Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? répondit Harry en suivant son exemple.

Drago le regarda de la tête au pied et répliqua :

— J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée d'hier !

— Je t'ai dit que je ne venais pas.

— Comme si je pouvais accepter cette réponse !

— Pourtant, c'est celle que je t'ai donné et que tu as accepté hier. Maintenant, je dois aller manger et...

— Tu annules. On mange ensemble.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « je ne suis pas libre » ?!

— Je te payerai la journée. On va au restaurant, puis on...

— Je croyais que tu t'étais renseigné sur moi ? Je vois que l'on t'a trompé. Pour ta gouverne, je ne vais jamais dans les lieux publics avec mes clients. Que ce soient les restaurants, les dîners de galas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Que lorsque je dis que je ne suis pas libre, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis et pour finir, je ne veux pas de ton putain d'argent !

— Justement, il faudrait que l'on discute de tout ça... Si tu ne veux pas aller au restaurant, nous irons chez moi.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier. Je me casse, salut !

Harry voulut ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée à clef. Il regarda le blond qui expliqua en haussant les épaules.

— J'ai dit que l'on mangeait ensemble.

— Mais on m'attend, merde ! Il s'agit de mon boulot !

— Et je t'ai dit que je te payerai la journée. Tu n'en seras pas perdant.

Harry le regarda avec colère et dit d'une voix froide :

— Malefoy, ouvre cette porte ou je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que tu me revois.

Le blond l'observa un instant et déclara :

—Alors, on se voit ce soir chez moi ?

— Non.

— Donc, pourquoi je te laisserai partir ?

— Si tu veux une pute, prends quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne suis pas la seule sur New York ! Tu es bien parti voir d'autres personnes durant ces trois semaines !

— Je t'ai, pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs ? Et je n'étais pas en ville durant ses dernières semaines, mon travail m'appelait ailleurs. Je te préviendrai la prochaine fois.

— Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Je ne veux plus te voir, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas à ça ? On n'a rien en commun toi et moi ! Toi, tu as tout ce que tu veux, et moi, ma vie est bien remplie, alors fous moi la paix !

— Non, je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux. La preuve, je te désire, mais tu ne veux pas m'accorder ta présence.

— Mais t'es malade ? On ne t'a jamais appris que les personnes n'étaient pas des jouets ?

— Tu n'es pas mon jouet.

— Écoute, Malefoy...

— Drago. Je m'appelle Drago. Tu l'as pourtant répété beaucoup de fois, l'autre nuit…

— Je m'en fous de ton prénom ! Je veux juste sortir !

— Bien. Je te laisse sortir à une condition. Je dois être le seul.

— Quoi ?

— Tu oublies tous tes clients. Tu ne les contactes plus et tu ne réponds plus à leurs demandes. Et tu vivras avec moi. De ce fait, tu n'auras plus de loyer à payer ou de courses à faire puisque tout te sera fourni...

— T'es pas sérieux là, hein ?

— Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Pendant que l'on parle, un homme a rejoint Dobby, mon major d'homme. Ce sera ton garde du corps personnel. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est qualifié, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il va te raccompagner chez toi afin que tu prennes...

— STOP ! Je refuse, bordel de merde !

— Harry, il faut que tu choisisses. Soit on va déjeuner ensemble, puis on va chez moi et on met en place une sorte de partenariat où je serai le seul à bénéficier de tes services, soit tu sors, mais tu acceptes que je sois le seul à profiter de tes services.

— Et quelle est la différence entre les deux options ?

— Dans la première, tu peux rester dans ton appartement.

— Oh, que vous êtes généreux, Monsieur !

— Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, pourtant ! fit Drago, agacé.

— Non, bien sûr, à part d'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi !

— En quoi c'est difficile ? À mes côtés, tu ne manqueras de rien. Et je te satisferai toutes les nuits et même en journée. C'est que du bénéfice pour toi.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé. La vie que je mène me convient très bien. Et même si je reconnais avoir passé un agréable moment à tes côtés, je peux m'en passer. J'ai survécu avant cette nuit. Je survivrai après cette journée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent froidement. Le téléphone du brun sonna et il décrocha sans s'occuper du blond.

— Oui, Ron ?

— Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Heu … Avancez jusqu'au resto, je vous rejoins, OK ?

— ... C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton gars ?

— Ron...

— T'inquiètes, c'est normal qu'il soit là, tu sais. Il voulait te voir hier soir, et il n'a pas pu. Va manger avec lui, on expliquera à Luna et à Seamus ton absence, et essaie de recoller les morceaux avec lui, Harry. Je t'ai observé, vieux, et tu tiens à ce mec. Alors ne t'occupe pas de nous, et profite, OK ?

— Ron...

— Hermione te dit que tu as intérêt à lui raconter votre rencontre et tout ce que vous aurez fait ce midi... Et qu'elle te couvre auprès de votre patron si tu arrives en retard.

—… OK. Tu lui diras merci.

— Ouais. Bon appétit !

Ron raccrocha.

— Qui est Ron ? demanda Drago après un silence.

— Tu as gagné, Malefoy. On va chez toi pour manger. Et une fois que ce sera fait, je retourne chez moi.

Drago l'observa en silence. Il avait baissé la tête, mais il serrait fort son téléphone. Il soupira et déverrouilla la porte.

— Tu peux partir.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase, que le brun sorti de sa voiture sans demander son reste.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, serrant un de ses coussins dans ses bras et pleurait.

Après avoir quitté la limousine, il était retourné à son travail et avait demandé son après-midi. Dudley n'était pas trop d'accord, mais comme le brun n'avait jamais pris de congé depuis qu'il travaillait, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Harry avait ensuite envoyé un texto à Hermione pour la prévenir qu'il serait absent l'après-midi, qu'il reportait la visite de leur futur local, et qu'il souhaitait bonne chance à Ron pour son entretien. Puis il avait fermé ses deux téléphones.

Il était ensuite rentré chez lui et avait laissé libre cours à son chagrin. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne pourrait le dire. Plusieurs émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il était en colère. Comment ne pas l'être après ce qu'il venait de vivre ? Comment ce sale Blond Peroxydé pouvait-il se permettre de lui dicter sa vie ? Pour lui, il devait quitter son studio, son boulot et ses clients pour vivre à ses crochets ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et lorsque Monsieur ne voudrait plus de ses services, que devrait-il faire ?

Et il avait osé venir sur son lieu de travail ! Bordel de merde ! Jamais ses deux vies ne s'étaient mélangées de la sorte ! Jamais Adriana et Brandy ne lui avaient fait ça ! Au moins, eux le respectaient, se comportaient comme tous les clients de prostitués – se montrant très discrets – et n'avaient jamais foutu le bordel dans sa vie ! Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait de plus qu'eux ? L'argent ? Adriana était l'un des hommes qui contrôlait New York ! Et jamais, jamais il ne l'avait humilié de la sorte !

Car il s'était senti humilié. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sale de sa vie. Lui qui avait fini par accepter ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie privée, il avait l'impression de se retrouver au début, lors de son arrivée dans la ville. Alors voilà qui était Drago Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ses avances ?! N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne prendrait plus de client ?

Mais Harry ne considérait pas le blond comme un client.

Et c'était l'autre explication de ses larmes. Cela le faisait chier de le reconnaître, mais il était tombé amoureux de ce con. Non seulement il chérissait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, mais il connaissait les traits de son visage par cœur et pouvait le dessiner les yeux fermés. Ne pas l'avoir vu et ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles durant les trois dernières semaines avait été un supplice.

Quand il l'avait revu dans cette voiture, il avait voulu l'embrasser et le déshabiller afin de l'avoir en lui. Jamais il n'avait désiré une personne à ce point. Lorsqu'il lui avait appris que son silence de ces dernières semaines était dû à un déplacement professionnel et qu'il ne voulait que lui dans son lit, cela l'avait soulagé. À ce moment, il avait voulu sauter de joie, mais il lui avait fait sa proposition.

Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et Drago Malefoy à part du sexe et de l'argent. Jamais le blond ne l'aimerai. Il le verrait toujours comme une simple prostituée. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher. Il le savait, mais c'était trop tard. Il était accroc.

Suite à leur nuit, il était parti voir Brandy le lendemain soir comme cela avait été convenu, et il avait trouvé ça fade. Il avait prétexté une fatigue pour annuler le rendez-vous qu'il avait pris pour le mercredi, et depuis, personne ne l'avait touché. Il désirait un mec qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de sa vie.

Putain, il aurait aimé que Sirius et Remus soient à ses côtés. Au moins, auprès d'eux, il ne se serait pas laissé aller de la sorte. Rémus l'aurait consolé et Sirius serait parti chercher Drago par la peau des fesses et lui donner une correction pour l'avoir fait pleurer.

Les histoires de cœurs, ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Il avait dû s'endormir, car la sonnerie de sa porte le réveilla en sursaut. Se rappelant des événements de la journée, il soupira tandis que la sonnette retentissait. Il regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures et demie. C'était sûrement Ron pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui raconter son entretien. Cela lui ferait du bien de penser à autre chose. Peut-être qu'ils iraient boire un verre après ?

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant lui se tenait Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il avai Il avait revêtu un imperméable noir sur son costume de tout à l'heure et avait son téléphone à la main. Ils s'observèrent un instant et Harry soupira en retournant sur son lit en laissant la porte ouverte.

Il n'avait pas la force de se disputer.

Le blond entra dans l'appartement et regarda autour de lui après avoir fermé la porte.

— C'est petit, constata-t-il en grimaçant.

— Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux t'en aller. Je ne te retiens pas.

Drago le suivit. Il voulut s'installer sur le canapé, mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut les deux téléphones du brun sur la table basse.

— Tu as deux téléphones ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Bien sûr que si. Je me dois de connaître tous tes numéros pour que je puisse te joindre !

— Il s'agit de ma vie privée, Drago. Et puis tu as déjà mon numéro, que veux-tu de plus ?

— Je n'ai pas pu te contacter cet après-midi, car tu avais fermé ton téléphone !

— J'ai éteins mes deux téléphones. Je n'étais joignable pour personne. Comment as-tu su mon adresse ?

— Je t'ai dit ce midi que je t'avais donné un garde du corps. Il t'a suivi jusqu'ici.

— Un garde du corps ? Est-il bel homme ?

À cette question, le regard du blond se fit plus dur et il répliqua d'une voix froide :

— Ne t'avise pas de l'amener dans ton lit.

— Et pourquoi pas ? On dit que les gardes du corps ont de beaux corps et qu'ils sont très endurants. Ce serait dommage de ne pas vérifier ces dires, alors que j'en ai un à ma portée. Et puis comme tu m'as dit qu'il est qualifié, je suis sûr qu'il saura me mener très haut dans le ciel.

— Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Potter. Tu risques de le regretter. Et je dois connaître tes autres clients. Il faut les prévenir que tu n'es plus disponible.

— Je vois que tu connais aussi mon nom de famille.

— Tu t'appelles Harry Potter, tu es né il y a 22 ans, le 31 juillet à Londres. Tes parents, James et Lilly Potter, sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que tu avais un an. De cet accident, tu as gardé la cicatrice que tu as au front. Tu as été élevé par ton parrain, Sirius Black qui est policier et son compagnon Remus Lupin qui, lui, est professeur. Tu es venu à New York après avoir obtenue tes A-Level et tu es entré dans une école d'édition où tu as été diplômé cet été. Et depuis, tu travailles chez _Dursley's Compagny_ où tu as été engagé comme assistant d'édition et c'est là que tu as rencontré Hermione Granger. Alors pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi vends-tu ton corps alors que tu as un salaire qui te permet de payer ce... petit appartement. Tu as des amis, en particulier ce Ron sur lequel je dois encore faire des recherches, tu es bel homme et tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui tu veux dans ton lit. Alors pourquoi vends-tu ton corps ?!

— Ouah, tu m'impressionnes ! Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu connais mon numéro de compte ?

— Évidemment. Tu en possèdes deux. Un qui est alimenté par le salaire que tu touches chez _Dursley's Compagny_. Tu as aussi un autre compte qui est bien rempli. Je suppose que c'est dans celui-ci que tu déposes tout l'agent que tes clients te donnent. J'ai aussi vu qu'il va bientôt être vidé de moitié, car tu viens d'acquérir un local pas très loin d'ici. Je suis parti le visiter et je ne pense pas que tu vas t'y installer pour y vivre, c'est trop ouvert et il est dans une rue commerçante. J'en ai déduit que tu voulais ouvrir ta propre entreprise et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire dans quel secteur d'activité tu veux exercer, je te fournirai le matériel et le personnel adéquat.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait essayé. Vraiment. Il avait essayé de paraître détendu depuis que Drago était entré chez lui. Il avait essayé de plaisanter quand il avait appris qu'il lui avait imposé un garde du corps qui l'avait suivi jusque chez lui. Il avait voulu se moquer de lui lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui, mais là... Il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Drago avait accès non seulement à ses numéros de compte, mais en plus, il pouvait voir chaque dépense qu'il effectuait... Les comptes individuels n'étaient-ils pas censés être privés ?

— Comment... Pourquoi...

— Oui, Harry, réponds à ma question. Pourquoi vends-tu ton corps ? C'est pour le local de ta future entreprise ? Tu viens de l'obtenir. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça, maintenant. Et pour les autres dépenses, je suis là...

— Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! Je ne te veux pas comme client, est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

— Bien sûr que je ne suis pas un de tes clients. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te demande d'arrêter ça.

— Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux coucher avec moi et m'entretenir ?

— Je couche déjà avec toi, Harry. Et je ne t'entretiens pas. Sinon je te jure que dès demain, tu quittes cet... « appartement » pour un autre qui te correspondrait mieux.

— Mais tu t'entends parler ?! Je ne t'appartiens pas, Drago ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir et de te mêler de ma vie comme cela te chante ! Tu n'es pas mon père ni mon petit ami !

Drago le regarda attentivement et lui demanda après un silence :

— C'est ce que tu veux que je sois ? Ton petit ami ?

— Quoi ?... Mais non !...

— Si je le deviens, tu arrêteras de voir les autres clients et tu accepteras tout ce que je t'offrirai ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

— Cela peut se faire... Oui en y réfléchissant bien, cela arrangerait bien des choses. Si nous formons un couple aux yeux de tous, personne n'osera venir te voir pour demander tes services...

— Attends, attends, ne vas pas trop vite... Il faut que l'on y réfléchisse ensemble !

— C'est déjà fait.

— Drago ! Arrête de tout décider tout seul ! Tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami ou quoi ?

— Non, pourquoi ? Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Quand je voulais quelqu'un dans mon lit, il suffisait que je le dise et la personne venait me rejoindre sans faire d'histoire.

— OK.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait plus s'il devait s'énerver, pleurer de joie ou de chagrin. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et déclara calmement :

— Choisir d'avoir un petit ami est un choix personnel, Drago. Tu ne le choisis pas sur un coup de tête, mais parce que l'autre te plaît. Ce n'est pas un trophée que tu sors seulement lors des grands événements. C'est une personne qui a aussi des sentiments, des envies, des rêves et une vie aussi. Tu ne dois pas être avec lui uniquement pour le sexe, car à la fin, il ne le supportera plus. Tu devras construire une relation avec lui. Tu devras lui faire confiance et le laisser mener sa propre vie à tes côtés.

— D'accord, j'accepte. Mais ne me refuse plus rien.

— Je peux subvenir à mes besoins.

— Ce n'est pas le rôle du petit ami ?

— Je ne suis pas une fille en détresse.

— Je suis milliardaire et cela ne me gêne pas de t'offrir... un nouvel appartement ?

— J'aime mon studio, merci. Et je ne le changerai pas.

— Harry, même mon dressing est plus grand !

— Je t'ai dit que je ne déménagerai pas.

— Tu partiras d'ici, Harry. Tu es mon petit ami maintenant, et je refuse que tes... anciens clients sachent où tu habites ! Je te rappelle que je ne partage pas.

— Personne n'est jamais venu ici ! Il n'y a que Ron et toi qui avez mis les pieds ici !

Drago plissa les yeux.

— Qui est Ron pour toi ? Il a déjà dormi dans ton lit ?

— Mais arrête ! Ron est un bon ami et non, je ne couche pas avec lui ! Personne n'a jamais dormi dans ce lit à part moi !

Le bond hocha la tête, satisfait. Il enleva son manteau et le plia pour le poser sur le fauteuil.

— Si tu tiens à ce studio, je vais te l'acheter. Comme ça, il sera à toi, proposa-t-il en le rejoignant sur le lit.

— Tu n'en feras rien, Drago. Il appartient à une vielle dame et le loyer lui sert de pension.

— Bien, alors je lui verserai le double de ce que tu lui donnes tous les mois, si elle te le cède.

— Tu crois vraiment que l'argent résout tout, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Mais comment as-tu été élevé ? As-tu des amis ? Je ne parle pas des gens qui disent « amen » à tout ce que tu dis ou qui te suivent juste pour ton argent. Je te parle des gens qui t'apprécient pour ce que tu es vraiment.

— Oui, j'en ai. Et maintenant, je t'ai toi en tant que petit ami.

— Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepté.

— Harry, tu me plais vraiment. J'aime ta personnalité, même si j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer promener. J'ai adoré notre première fois et j'ai trop envie de recommencer. Et je sais que ce sentiment est réciproque. Donc, je te garde à mes côtés.

— Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes dans la création de mon entreprise. Ni pour le matériel, ni pour le personnel.

— D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille, mais je vérifierai le passé de chaque personne que tu emploieras. Et c'est non négociable, Harry. Toutes ces personnes vont te côtoyer et je me dois d'assurer ta sécurité.

— Je ne veux pas d'argent de ta part.

— Arrête de voir tes autres clients. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Et je veux te gâter lorsque j'en ai envie.

— Je veux garder ma liberté.

— Tant que j'arrive à te joindre et que je sais où tu es, cela ne me pose pas de problème.

— Je veux garder mon appartement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cet appartement ?!

— C'est chez moi.

— Ma suite au _Four Seasons Hotel_ peut devenir ton chez toi.

— Non. Là-bas, c'est chez toi. Et puis c'est trop luxueux pour moi.

— Je te laisse cet appartement si tu acceptes de dormir au _Four Seasons Hotel._ De toute façon, nous dormirons ensemble à partir de maintenant.

— Drago.

— Je te laisse tes journées libres, il est normal que la nuit, tu sois à mes côtés !

— Je ne veux pas que tu m'exposes comme un trophée.

— Je devrai te présenter comme mon petit ami, Harry. Tu devras être à mes côtés à chaque dîner de gala et même ceux que ma famille organisera.

— Je ne suis pas de ton monde, Drago...

— Peut-être, mais tu me conviens.

Harry soupira.

— ... Je dois prévenir ma famille.

— Tu veux que je les fasse venir près de toi ? Je pourrais leur trouver un emploi et...

— Drago, non ! s'exclama l'anglais, énervé. Je t'en prie, arrête ! Laisse ma famille, s'il te plaît ! Imagine que ça ne marche pas entre nous, on devra te rembourser et...

— Tu me prends pour qui, Harry ? le coupa le blond d'une voix froide. Ce que je te donne, je te le donne. Je n'ai pas besoins que tu me rembourses !

— Écoute, je ne sais pas...

— Accepte et apprenons à nous connaître. Et si ça ne marche vraiment pas, alors on se séparera sans faire d'histoire à l'un comme à l'autre, OK ?

Harry le regarda attentivement. Son visage était proche du sien. Il ne pensait à rien. La seule chose que son cerveau lui transmettait était qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. N'y résistant plus, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser sage ou chacun ne cherchait pas à dominer. Ils se contentèrent de mordiller les lèvres de l'autre.

— Ta réponse, Harry ? demanda Drago en s'écartant légèrement.

—... Oui. J'accepte d'être ton petit ami.

Drago l'embrassa et déclara en souriant :

— Tu as fais le bon choix. Et pour fêter ça, on va passer le week-end dans un endroit que tu vas adorer !

— Non, je ne pense pas... Je ne suis pas libre ce week-end.

Le blond s'écarta de lui et lui lança un regard polaire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, reprit Harry. Ron retourne chez sa famille et nous a invité Hermione et moi. Je ne peux pas annuler ce voyage, Drago !

— Qui est Ron, Harry ?

— Un ami. Et je n'ai jamais couché avec, et je ne veux pas le faire.

— Tu pars quand ? Et tu vas où exactement ?

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas de jet privé et tout le tralala. Je vais en week-end avec mes amis, je prends l'avion comme tous les citoyens de cette ville, avec mes amis.

— Je veux les rencontrer avant que vous ne partiez On déjeune ensemble demain midi. Invite-les.

— Tu rigoles, là ?

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Harry ? Je te l'ai dit, je te laisse ta liberté si seulement je sais où tu es et avec qui.

— D'accord, on déjeunera ensemble... Mais au fait, comment as-tu fais pour connaître mon lieu de travail ?

— Je ne le connaissais pas. Je me rendais à mon bureau lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de ce bâtiment en compagnie d'une fille. Je me suis garé et t'ai demandé de venir.

— En fait, notre rencontre de ce midi n'était qu'un hasard ?

— Oui. Bon, si on allait manger quelque part ? J'ai faim.

— J'ai une meilleure proposition : Si on restait au lit et que l'on commandait Pizza ?

Drago le regarda en levant un sourcil.

— Pizza ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé...

— Eh, ben voilà. Nous avons le programme du soir.

— À bon? Je croyais que nous venions seulement de choisir notre menu...

— Le reste de la soirée sera câlins au lit.

— Je n'ai rien à redire.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro.

La veille avait été fantastique. Drago était un vrai dieu du sexe. Comme la dernière fois, il avait apprécié chaque seconde. Et se réveiller dans ses bras le matin était une chose qu'il avait adorée. Se doucher avec lui, petit-déjeuner ensemble... Il avait découvert un Drago maniaque et matinal, mais aussi taquin. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui.

Drago l'avait emmené au boulot en limousine et il avait dû s'énerver pour qu'il ne l'accompagne pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait aussi croisé son garde du corps personnel, un certain Olivier Dubois. Devant le regard appréciateur qu'il lui avait jeté, Drago avait décrété qu'il lui changerait de garde du corps, mais le brun avait répliqué que Dubois lui convenait et qu'il ne voulait pas d'un autre.

Mais pour l'heure, il était dans les toilettes de son boulot. Il devait rompre avec ses clients. Cela lui brisait le cœur. Adriana et Brandy étaient ses amants avant tout. Il soupira et attendit qu'Adriana décroche.

— Allô ? lui répondit une voix froide qui le fit sourire.

— C'est moi.

— Harry. C'est rare que tu m'appelles. Tu as des soucis ?

— Non, je vais bien. En fait, si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire au revoir. Je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et …

— Je vois. Tu en es sûr ? Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— ... Je veux prendre le risque.

— Je le connais ?

— Sûrement.

— Bien. Je ne vais pas te retenir alors. Mais sache que si tu as le moindre problème, sur n'importe quel sujet, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

— Merci.

— Tu veux que je te donne de l'argent ? Tu vas t'en sortir ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu m'as assez aidé comme ça.

— Mais c'est normal. Bon je vais te laisser alors, Harry. Appelle-moi de temps en temps pour me donner de tes nouvelles, OK ?

— Pas de soucis. Au revoir.

Puis il raccrocha. Son cœur battait vite. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de composer le numéro de Brandy. Il sourit néanmoins, lorsqu'il entendit :

— Hello, Harry ! Alors je te manquais ?

— Toujours. Comment vas-tu ?

— J'irai mieux lorsque je m'enfoncerai en toi.

— Justement c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne serai plus disponible durant un certain temps.

— Comment ça « tu ne seras plus disponible » ? Quelqu'un t'a acheté ?

— Peu importe. Je ne pourrai plus te satisfaire.

— Et pendant combien de temps ?

— Il n'y a pas de date de fin pour le moment... Désolé.

— Merde, Harry ! Annule ce contrat et reste avec moi !

— Je ne peux pas.

— Et je le connais ce mec ?

— Il y a de fortes chances.

— Putain. Et on ne peut pas se revoir une dernière fois ?

— Non.

— OK. Bon, si c'est ton choix... Tu vas me manquer.

— Toi aussi.

— Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas, Harry. Et je suis sérieux.

— Je le sais et merci. Mais promets-moi de toujours t'occuper d'Amber. Elle a besoin de toi.

— Je te le promets. Et toi, prends soin de toi, OK ?

— Promis. Bye.

— Bye.

Harry raccrocha. Il était triste. Adriana et Brandy allaient vraiment lui manquer. Et s'il pouvait ouvrir sa propre maison d'édition, c'était grâce à eux. Il rangea le téléphone et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il soupira. Une page de sa vie venait de se fermer et une nouvelle s'ouvrait. Il devait avancer. Et même si le chemin avec Drago s'avérait être de courte durée, il profiterait de chaque seconde à ses côtés. Il voulait revivre des milliers de fois la matinée qu'il venait de passer.

Il sourit. Il était le petit ami du mec dont il était amoureux. Que demander de plus ?

Oui, tout se passerait bien.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Voilà, voili, voilou! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut.**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt (Je ne vous donne aucune date, car j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas respecter les délais)**

 **Bises.**

 **Donna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Émeraude

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde sans magie.

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter est un garçon ayant un rêve qu'il veut réaliser. Mais lorsque sa vie prend un tournant inattendu, pourrait-il atteindre son but sans éprouver une quelconque honte ?

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permise de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Coucou, comment allez vous?**

 **Comme convenu voici mon chapitre du mois. Il se porte sur cette fiction, et j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce** **t** **roixième chapitre, qui a été corrigé par May que j'embrasse tés fort.**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

— Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu sais, on peut vous laisser manger ensemble et nous...

— Ron, je veux vous le présenter. C'est important pour moi.

— Harry, intervint Hermione, il a une limousine ! Qui-est-ce ?

Le brun sourit. Il se dirigeait vers le restaurant en compagnie de ses amis. Il les avait prévenus ce matin qu'il voulait leur présenter son petit ami. Ron et Hermione étaient contents pour lui, surtout qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés la veille lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'avoir au téléphone. Du coin d'œil, il vit Olivier qui les suivait discrètement.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Bon oui, il gagne bien sa vie et il a mauvais caractère, mais...

— Il a mauvais caractère ?! s'écrièrent ses amis à l'unisson.

— Oui, confirma le brun. Il a tendance à imposer ses choix. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle on se dispute souvent.

— Heu, Harry... commença Hermione, gênée.

— Écoutez, le coupa l'interpellé. Nous sommes arrivés. Je ne vous demande pas de l'adorer. Juste de faire sa connaissance, OK ?

Ses amis sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et se présentèrent à l'accueil. Lorsqu'il donna son nom, on les conduisit vers le fond du restaurant où se trouvaient des pièces fermées par des rideaux pour garantir l'intimité des clients. Drago les attendait déjà autour d'une table dressée dans une d'elles. Lorsque celui-ci les vit, il se leva pour les accueillir. Harry lui lança un regard gourmand en le détaillant. Le blond avait laissé les costumes trois pièces au profit d'un jean noir qui lui faisait comme une seconde peau et lui moulait les fesses. Il avait une simple chemise blanche qu'il portait par dessus un col roulé fin de la même couleur.

Il était magnifique. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait envie de le déshabiller et de le... Non. Il était là pour le présenter à ses amis. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Drago lui fit une bise sur la joue en guise de salut et Harry fit les présentations :

— Les gars, voici mon petit ami, Drago Malefoy. Drago, voici Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Devant leur air étonné, le brun demanda :

— Il y a un problème?

— Tu... Tu sors avec Drago Malefoy ? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

— Heu, oui... Vous vous connaissez ? insista Harry.

— Harry, c'est la personne la plus riche de la planète! s'écria le rouquin qui n'en revenait pas.

— Heu...

— Harry n'est pas une personne qui fréquente les gens par intérêt, intervint Drago d'une voix traînante. Et c'est ce qui me plaît en lui.

— Tout le monde sait qu'Harry n'est pas une personne intéressée, répliqua Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime et qu'on le protège.

— Alors, nous allons bien nous entendre, car je tiens aussi à sa sécurité.

— Heu, je suis là... signala Harry, gêné.

Ron soupira en regardant son ami. Il finit par sourire en tendant sa main au blond :

— Appelle-moi Ron, comme tout le monde, dit-il.

— Ok, sourit Drago. On va s'asseoir ?

Une fois installée, Hermione demanda timidement :

— Donc... C'est vraiment vous qui dirigez cette société, ou vous êtes aidé?

— Non, c'est moi même.

Devant le silence que provoqua cette réponse, le blond demanda :

— Pourquoi cela vous surprend-t-il ?

— Heu... Parce que vous êtes aussi jeune que nous, et qu'être à la tête de cette... immense entreprise est assez impressionnant, fit remarquer Ron.

— La taille de l'entreprise ne compte pas, quand le travail est bien fait.

— Je vous comprends, fit Hermione. Mais je ne vois pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux... Ce n'est pas que je vous juge, mais je connais Harry et il sort souvent dans des lieux simples où il peut être avec ses amis... Et je ne vous vois pas aller dans ces lieux.

— Pourtant, j'ai aperçu Harry dans un restaurant et je voulais le rencontrer, mais comme j'étais en dîner professionnel, je n'ai pas pu m'approcher lui. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur lui. Et j'ai obtenu son numéro de téléphone.

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu as appelé Harry alors qu'il ne te connaissait pas ?! s'exclama Ron si surpris qu'il en oublia le vouvoiement.

— Oui, et il m'a envoyé balader, d'ailleurs.

Ron ricana tandis qu'Hermione questionna, curieuse :

— Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Il m'a harcelé au téléphone jusqu'à ce que je cède, reprit Harry. Nous nous sommes vus et nous voilà !

La discussion cessa un instant, le temps que chacun donne sa commande au serveur qui s'était présenté, et une fois qu'il fut parti, Drago leur demanda comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea de raconter leurs rencontres et leur projet d'avenir, sans omettre de mentionner les ouvrages de Ron et de Luna.

— Une maison d'édition, hein ? fit le blond en regardant son amant.

— Drago, non, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

— Quoi ? Je dis juste que c'est une bonne idée. Mais ma condition est toujours présente, Harry.

— Quelle condition ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

— Drago veut un droit de regard sur les employés que l'on embauchera, soupira le brun.

— Je m'explique, précisa le blond. Harry ne veut pas que je l'aide financièrement parce que c'est votre projet et il ne veut pas mélanger sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. Mais quand on va découvrir qu'il est mon petit ami, sa vie risque d'être en danger. En vérifiant chaque employé que vous aurez choisit, je m'assure de sa sécurité.

— Heu... Pourquoi ne pas garder votre couple secret dans ces conditions ? proposa Ron.

— Parce que je ne le veux pas, répondit Drago. Je n'ai pas honte de mon couple et je ne veux pas me cacher.

— C'est mieux, approuva Hermione. Au moins vous partez sur de bonnes bases.

— Mais... Ne serait-ce pas plus prudent ? insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Pas que je sois contre votre couple, mais... Tu es un Malefoy, et… Bref, tu n'es pas n'importe qui... Et tu l'as dit toi-même qu'en s'affichant avec toi, Harry risque d'avoir des problèmes. Pourquoi ne pas rester discret pour le protéger ?

— Parce que cela lui donnera l'impression de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir, expliqua le blond. J'apprécie Harry et je veux réellement vivre cette histoire.

— Et tu as raison, repris Hermione. De cette manière, tout le monde saura que tu n'es plus célibataire. Et puis, tout le monde sait que pour qu'un couple marche, l'honnêteté est primordiale !

Harry sourit à son amie. Suite à ça, le déjeuner se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance. Chacun participait à la discussion et le courant était bien passé entre eux, mais alors qu'ils attendaient leurs desserts, le téléphone du blond sonna et il quitta le restaurant pour répondre. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il avait le visage grave. Il s'excusa en annonçant qu'il devait absolument rentrer. Après avoir salué Ron et Hermione, il embrassa Harry et s'en alla.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago bouillonnait de rage. Comment avait-il osé ? Il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Tout lui tombait dessus sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La veille, lors de son déjeuner avec Harry, il avait appris que la grande sœur de sa mère, Andromeda, venait de décéder. Il savait que sa mère adorait sa sœur et qu'elle était effondrée.

Mais il n'avait pas pu être présent pour elle, la veille, car Jedusor lui avait annoncé qu'il avait obtenu la majorité des actions de _Poudlard's._ Il avait dû mettre en place une réunion d'urgence avec les différentes personnes qui composaient l'administration de l'entreprise d'Albus et il avait recompté chaque voix. Finalement, il s'était avéré qu'il avait deux voix de plus que Jedusor. Il possédait encore la majorité. Mais il devait faire quelque chose maintenant, ou il perdrait _Poudlard's._

Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que la réunion s'était finie très tard le soir et il n'avait pas pu voir Harry. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne pourraient pas se voir non plus, car il enterrait sa tante et qu'Harry s'envolait pour le Kansas. Bon, il avait fait en sorte que lui et ses amis soient en première classe, mais il ne verrait plus son brun jusqu'à lundi soir ! Il allait tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor !

La portière de la limousine s'ouvrit et un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup s'installa à ses cotés. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir, tout comme Drago. Il avait la même chevelure que lui sauf qu'elle lui arrivait aux épaules. Il avait en main une canne dont le pommeau en argent brut avait la tête de serpent, la gueule ouverte.

— Drago, salua le nouveau venu.

— Père. Mère n'est pas avec vous ?

— Elle arrive. Tu la connais, elle aime se préparer pour être présentable, même en de pareilles circonstances. Mais toi, je vois que tu as un souci. L'entreprise est en train de couler ?

— Comme si je le permettrais !

— Alors pourquoi tires-tu cette tête?

— Jedusor a encore obtenu des actions pour _Poudlard's._ Je ne sais comment le contrer. Il a toujours un tour d'avance sur moi et j'ai peur qu'il en prenne la direction.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté quand je t'ai dit de la fusionner avec notre entreprise ?

— Parce que si je le faisais, ce serait offrir à Jedusor _Malefoy's Corporation_ sur un plateau d'argent. Chose que je ne ferai jamais !

— Alors nomme Severus à la tête de _Poudlard's_. Jedusor aura beau lui lécher les bottes et lui offrir des pots de vin, jamais il ne te trahira.

Drago regarda son père, le sourire aux lèvres. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

— Merci, Père. Je le contacterai dès ce soir.

—Bien. J'ai appris que tu avais placé Dubois en surveillance extérieure ?

— Vous me surveillez maintenant ?

— Olivier Dubois est un très bon garde du corps, Drago. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi pour toi. Alors explique-moi pourquoi devrait-il surveiller quelqu'un d'autre que mon fils ?

— Il surveille mon petit-ami, Père.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

— Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

— Drago. Que tu couches à droite et à gauche ne me dérange pas. Mais que tu te mettes en couple avec un inconnu, cela me concerne amplement. Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ?

— Père, je vous dis qu'il est mon petit ami et non mon mari !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

— Je veux tout savoir de lui, annonça Lucius. Tout, même ses sombres secrets.

— ... Vous allez faire la même chose que vous avez faite pour Blaise et Théo ?

— Je vais faire pire, Drago. Tu m'as présenté Blaise et Théo comme tes amis. Mais là... Tu me dis qu'il s'agit de ton petit ami... Je vais le tester.

— Le tester ?

— Il va entrer dans la famille, Drago. Si tu m'en parles, c'est que c'est du sérieux entre vous, je me trompe ?

— Non, mais...

— Tu annonceras toi-même cette nouvelle à ta grand-mère.

— Père !

— Quoi ? Elle se fait une joie d'inviter Astoria la semaine prochaine, afin que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

— Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? l'imita Lucius.

— Je viens juste de me mettre en couple… S'il vous plaît !

— Plus tard, fils, ta mère arrive. Pas un mot de ton petit copain avant lundi. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

— Oui, Père.

La porte s'ouvrit et une belle femme entra dans l'habitacle. Narcissa Malefoy était vêtue tout en noir et un chapeau noir ornait sa chevelure blonde qu'elle avait coiffée en un chignon bas. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils, elle fit un petit sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu hier, Mère.

— Ce n'est pas grave : ton père m'a dit que tu avais une réunion importante. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

Tandis que Drago embrassait sa mère sur la joue, la limousine se dirigea vers l'église

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry déposa sa valise sur le trottoir et regarda Ron en faire autant. Le rouquin était venu chez lui un peu plus tôt, car ils avaient décidé de faire la route ensemble jusqu'à l'aéroport. Hermione avait encore des courses à faire et les rejoindrait sur place.

Il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir revu Drago depuis la veille, mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il venait de perdre sa tante et qu'il devait rester avec sa famille. Harry comprenait, même s'il aurait aimé le revoir pour lui dire au revoir et lui montrer son soutien. Et puis… il voulait l'embrasser.

Dieu, pouvait-on être accroc aux lèvres d'une personne ?

— V'la le taxi, Harry, le prévint Ron.

Le brun vit le traditionnel taxi jaune de New York se garer devant eux.

— C'est vous pour le trajet à l'aéroport ? leur demanda le chauffeur.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, un homme se pencha et répondit :

— Oui, mais ils ont déjà un moyen de locomotion. Je vous prierai de circuler.

Le chauffeur pesta et s'en alla, tandis que Ron regardait le nouveau venu et qu'Harry lui souriait. Celui-ci leur sourit en retour et s'inclina.

— Monsieur Potter, je me nomme Olivier Dubois et je suis chargé de votre protection. Pour ça, je me dois d'être à vos côtés. Monsieur Malefoy vous a offert une voiture pour vos déplacements que je conduirai moi même. Je ne suis pas garé loin, je vous la ramène.

— Heu... Oui, répondit Harry surpris.

Olivier s'inclina et s'en alla.

— Il t'a offert une voiture... répéta Ron, choqué.

— Ben tu vois, je le découvre en même temps que toi.

— Ce qui est normal, car tu sors avec le roi du monde.

— Ne dis pas de bêtise. Drago est comme nous, Ron.

— Mais bien sûr. Et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a assigné un garde du corps personnel et… Oh putain, Harry !

— Quoi ?!

— C'est la dernière CLA ?

Harry tourna sa tête et vit le dernière modèle de Mercedes CLA coupée noire se garer devant lui et Olivier en sortir. Celui-ci vint les rejoindre sur le trottoir et leur ouvrit la porte arrière.

— Veuillez vous installer, Messieurs. Je m'occupe de vos bagages.

Ron sourit poliment et, après avoir remercié Olivier, s'installa dans l'habitacle sur des fauteuils en cuir.

— Et c'est toujours un gars comme nous, hein ? demanda-t-il quand son ami fut installé à son tour à ses côtés et la porte refermée.

— Tu ne l'apprécies pas, n'est ce pas ? constata le brun en le regardant attentivement.

— Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ce qu'il vient de t'offrir !

— Tu essaies de te convaincre toi même, Ron ?

— ... Harry, je sais que je suis mal placé pour te dire ça parce que l'on vient de se rencontrer, mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? C'est Malefoy, Harry ! Il est à la tête de la plus grande entreprise mondiale. C'est le roi du monde ! Et... Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il s'intéresse à toi du jour au lendemain, juste parce qu'il t'a vu dans un restaurant !

— Donc, tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? Parce que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit.

— J'en sais rien, Harry... Écoute, je sais que toi, tu es attaché à lui, il n'y qu'à te regarder. Alors je vais soutenir votre histoire. Mais s'il te plaît, ne sois pas acco, Ok ? Profite, mais garde les pieds sur terre.

— Alors fais-moi la promesse que si jamais je décolle, tu me feras atterrir. Promets-moi que si jamais … tout ce luxe me monte à la tête, tu me rappelleras que ce n'est pas mon monde.

Ron lui sourit et hocha la tête en guise d'accord, alors qu'Olivier s'installait au volant pour prendre la route. Harry demanda après un silence :

— Olivier, qu'allez-vous faire lorsque nous serons partis ? Allez-vous rejoindre votre famille ?

— Heu... Je viens avec vous, Monsieur Potter.

— Quoi ? s'écria Ron.

— Je vous l'ai dit, repris Olivier. Je suis votre garde du corps, Monsieur Potter et...

— Harry. Je m'appelle Harry…

— Si vous le voulez, Monsieur Harry. Je vous disais donc, qu'étant votre garde du corps personnel, je me dois de rester auprès de vous 24 heures sur 24.

— Mais... Vous n'avez pas votre billet d'avion… fit remarquer Ron.

— Monsieur Malefoy me l'a procuré.

— Et pour dormir sur place ? Parce que je n'ai pas prévenu ma mère que vous viendriez avec nous !

— À vrai dire, une suite a été réservée pour Monsieur Harry dans un hôtel...

— Comment ça « un hôtel »?! s'écria Ron. Je ne l'ai pas invité pour qu'il aille dans un hôtel !

— Je suis désolé...

— C'est bon, Ron, calme toi, intervint Harry. Olivier, je dormirai chez la famille Weasley comme il a été prévu. Vous irez dans la suite que Drago a réservé. Et lorsque nous reviendrons dimanche, nous reprendrons nos rôles, Ok ?

— Comme vous le voulez, Monsieur Harry.

Le reste du voyage, Olivier resta silencieux et écouta Harry qui interrogeait Ron sur son manuscrit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui les attendait. Après avoir fait les présentations, nos amis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarcation, mais lorsque l'hôtesse vit le passeport d'Harry, elle les redirigea vers la première classe.

— Heu… je crois que vous vous êtes trompé, lui fit remarquer Ron en regardant son billet. Nous avons payé pour la deuxième classe et...

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas : Monsieur Malefoy a tout réglé, répondit l'hôtesse en leur indiquant leurs places.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, elle alla à d'autres occupations. Ron regarda Harry avec insistance, tandis qu'Hermione vantait le confort de la première classe. Hormis ce changement, le voyage se passa bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport du Kansas et qu'ils eurent récupéré leurs valises, Olivier voulut les entraîner vers une voiture mise à leur disposition, mais Ron refusa de le suivre. Sa famille était venue les chercher, il était hors de question qu'ils aillent dans une voiture de fonction

— Écoutez, Olivier, fit Harry après avoir réfléchi, étant donné que je vais dormir chez lui, je vais suivre Ron. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la voiture de fonction pour... découvrir le Kansas ?

— Monsieur Harry, je me dois de rester avec vous...

— Alors dites-vous que vous êtes en week-end en même temps que moi et...

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, car des cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une petite femme rousse assez ronde, le visage imprégné de joie se précipiter sur Ron et le serrer très fort alors que d'autres rouquin la suivait, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Maman ! cria Ron, agacé.

— Alors quoi, le petit Ronnie... commença un rouquin.

— ... N'aime pas les câlins de sa mère ? termina un autre qui était la copie conforme du premier.

Ron leur lança un regard noir avant de s'adresser à sa mère :

— C'est bon, maman, je suis là.

— Oh, mon chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'écria sa mère en s'écartant et en lui caressant le visage. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu as maigri... Tu n'as pas mangé ?

— Tu es pâle, tu as de la fièvre ? répliqua aussitôt l'un des jumeaux, le sourire aux lèvres, en lui touchant le front.

— Tu dois être fatigué. Tu verras, je vais m'occuper de toi lorsque tu seras à la maison ! reprit le deuxième jumeau qui lui le caressa les cheveux.

— Fred ! Georges ! cria la mère.

— Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! s'agaça Ron en essayant de s'échapper des bras de ses frères.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, Ronnie va bien, conclut un des jumeaux en regardant sa mère.

— Je confirme, reprit le deuxième. Il n'a pas changé.

— Je vous emmerde !

— Ronald !

— Mais, maman, c'est pas moi !

— Mais bien sûr, Ronnie, se moqua l'un de ses grands-frères en s'appuyant sur ses épaules. Et si tu nous présentais ?

— Oh mon dieu, excusez-nous ! s'exclama la mère de Ron en regardant Harry, Hermione et Olivier. Mes enfants sont insupportables ! Je suis Molly, la mère de Ron, et voici Fred...

— Non, moi, c'est Georges.

— Oui, et donc voici Fred…

— Maman, Je suis Georges.

— Et... Quoi ?

— Vous avez fini de vous comporter comme des gamins ? fit une voix derrière qui attira l'attention de tous. Fred, Georges, prenez les bagages au lieu d'embêter maman. Bonjour, je suis Charlie et je suis le grand frère de Ron.

Harry lui serra la main. Il avait le souffle coupé. Charlie avait les cheveux aussi longs que Ron, mais avait les yeux noisette. Il paraissait plus bronzé que son frère. Sa poignée de main était ferme, lui indiquant qu'il avait beaucoup d'assurance. Et si le brun trouvait le corps de Ron appréciable à regarder, celui de son aîné était carrément bandant !

— ... Moi, c'est Harry... un ami de Ron.

Charlie lui sourit et se tourna vers Hermione qui rougit sous son regard. Celle-ci se présenta :

— Je... Je suis Hermione. Une amie de...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car Charlie lui prit la main pour la baiser, ce qui accentua sa rougeur.

— Enchanté, mademoiselle. Je suis très pressé de faire votre connaissance.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le dernier membre qui se présenta :

— Je suis Olivier, le...

— Un ami ! le coupa Ron en se mettant à ses côtés. Je sais que je vous ai dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'Harry et Hermione, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Olivier seul à New York alors que l'on est tout le temps tous ensembles !

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas, dit Molly, en souriant. Si c'est ton ami, il est le bienvenu ! Bon, maintenant, tous en voiture ! Plus vite nous serons à la maison, plus vite vous me raconterez vos vies à New York.

— Ouais, tu nous diras comment sont les filles là-bas, Ronnie, fit Georges en avançant vers le parking, suivit de tout le monde.

— Mais il ne les a pas regardés, Ronnie préfère les hommes ! répliqua Fred.

— Vos gueules, soupira Ron.

— Langage, Ron ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson les jumeaux et Molly.

— Et vous, poursuivit la matriarche de la famille, arrêtez de l'embêter. Mais Ron, mon chéri, je te le répète, je ne serai pas fâchée si tu décides de faire ta vie avec un homme. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

— MAMAN !

— Mais oui, Ronnie, ramène-nous ton copain la prochaine fois, OK ? Fit Georges.

Ron incendia son frère du regard tandis qu'Harry rougissait. Il repensa aux fantasmes qu'il avait eut sur son ami au début de leur rencontre. Merde, s'il l'avait sût, il ne se serait pas retenu… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait des avances, déjà ? Ah oui, Ron était un auteur qu'il allait publier… N'empêche, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une fille ou même en regarder une. Et le pire c'est que le rouquin ne savait pas l'effet qu'il donnait. S'il n'y avait pas eut Drago, Ron serait surement son amant. Non pas « surement ». Ron serait son amant. C'était un comble qu'un mec comme lui soit encore célibataire !

Il se pinça la lèvre. Il devrait surveiller les hommes qui lui tourneraient autour. Le rouquin était si innocent que beaucoup profiteraient de lui… Il soupira et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Il ferait tout ça à leur retour à New-York. Là il était en week-end chez le rouquin et celui-ci était protégé par les siens.

Et puis, Ron n'avait pas mentit. Sa famille était telle qu'il l'avait décrite. Il était heureux d'être là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parking, ils se dirigèrent vers une vieille Ford bleue.

— On ne va pas tous entrer dedans, constata Ron.

— Bien vu, frérot, fit Charlie en sortant des clefs de voiture. J'ai pris la mienne. Toi, tu restes avec Maman. Je vais prendre une des copies conformes pour les séparer, comme ça, ils arrêteront de t'embêter, et...

Il se tourna vers Hermione et demanda :

— Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

— Heu... Oui... fit la jeune femme toute rouge.

— Bien, fit Molly tandis que les jumeaux ricanèrent, Fred et Ron, installez-vous. Harry, où veux-tu aller, mon ange ?

— Pourquoi, lui, c'est un ange? S'exclama Ron, le sourire aux lèvres. Maman, c'est moi ton fils !

— Pauvre Harry... commença Fred d'une voix fataliste.

— Tu vas devenir le nouveau jouet de maman ! continua Georges, en rigolant.

— En tout cas, bienvenue dans la famille ! terminèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Tandis que Molly criait sur les jumeaux, Ron expliqua au brun qui le regardait gêné :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Lorsque maman donne des surnoms aux gens, c'est qu'elle les apprécie et a tendance à les materner. Et comme je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, alors...

— Ça va, t'inquiètes.

— Je suppose que tu va rester avec Harry, Olivier ? demanda Ron.

— Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas. répondit celui-ci.

— Écoute, je ne veux pas leur dire que tu es le garde du corps d'Harry, ils poseront trop de questions... Alors j'aimerais que tu te comportes comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Tu peux faire ça le temps d'un week-end ?

— Et tu dois m'appeler Harry. Arrête avec les « Monsieur ». C'est vraiment énervant. Et n'oublie pas de nous tutoyer. On ne se vouvoie pas entre amis.

Les deux hommes observèrent Olivier qui soupira :

— Juste pour ce week-end.

— Hé ben voilà ! s'écria Ron en lui tapant le dos. Bon, allons nous installer.

Harry, qui regarda Hermione suivre Charlie et l'un des jumeaux, fronça les sourcils et dit :

— Ron, c'est moi ou Hermione...

— Ouais, elle a une touche avec mon frère.

Les deux amis se sourirent. Le week-end s'annonçait surprenant.

 **OoooOoooO**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Harry se trouvait encore à table. Son regard se promena sur tous les convives qui partageaient son repas. Et même s'il s'agissait de la famille de Ron, il avait l'impression d'en faire partie. Lui qui avait toujours passé toute ses fêtes uniquement en compagnie de Sirius et Remus, il était heureux de connaître un repas de famille avec plusieurs membres. Et puis, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été parmi eux. Il regarda chaque membre comme pour graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire.

Il y avait déjà Molly, qui essuyait la bouche d'un enfant qui était présent. Cette femme l'avait accueilli comme un fils. Elle le couvait d'un regard maternel que le jeune appréciait. Lui qui n'avait pas connu sa mère, il aimait penser que si elle avait été encore vivante, elle le regarderait de la même manière. Âgée de 52 ans, Molly était une infirmière respectée et crainte par ses enfants. Malgré le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage et les taquineries de ses fils, Ron lui avait raconté que chacun d'entre eux avait peur de la mettre en colère, car elle pouvait être plus dangereuse qu'un dragon enragé. Mais chacun de ses enfants l'adoraient et, même s'ils ne cessaient de se plaindre, aucun d'eux n'auraient voulu une autre mère.

Puis, il y avait Arthur, le mari de Molly. C'était un homme roux aux cheveux dégarnis. Du même âge que sa femme, il travaillait pour le sénateur du Kansas. Contrairement à Molly, qui était démonstrative, Arthur était plus calme et réservé. Comme il ne voyageait pas, faute de moyens financiers, il était très curieux de tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors du Kansas. Ses fils lui concoctaient un voyage en Europe pour l'été prochain.

Ensuite, il avait Bill, dont le prénom complet était William, l'aîné des enfants Weasley. Tout comme Ron et Charlie, il avait un très beau corps. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en catogan. Il avait percé l'une de ses oreilles et portait une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. Sa mère avait beau lui demander de l'enlever et de se couper les cheveux, mais rien à faire, il s'aimait comme ça. Âgé de 32 ans, il travaillait dans une banque et était marié à une belle jeune blonde, Fleur, d'origine française. Elle était enceinte et ils avaient un petit garçon de 4 ans. Ce même petit garçon qui se faisait nettoyer le visage par Molly.

Venait ensuite Charlie. Âgé de 30 ans, cet apollon travaillait dans un ranch où il dressait des chevaux. Et s'il avait la peau bronzée, c'était parce qu'il passait ses journées au soleil avec ceux qu'il nommait « l'amour de sa vie ». Quoique, maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Hermione, Harry était sûr que les chevaux arrivaient en deuxième position !

Il y avait aussi Percy. Celui-il avait des cheveux courts dont certaines mèches tombaient sur ses lunettes. Âgé de 26 ans, il était professeur. Il était très discret et semblait très effacé. Ron lui avait dit que Percy avait honte de sa famille et qu'il voulait trouver un travail dans un autre état, loin d'eux.

Enfin, il y avait les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Ils portaient aussi les cheveux courts. Âgés de 24 ans, ils étaient assez minces par apport à Charlie et Ron. Ils n'avaient pas eu leurs diplômes de fin d'études, mais avaient ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes qui marchait très bien, d'après Ron. En les côtoyant, Harry trouvait qu'ils avaient bien choisi leur secteur d'activité. Cela leur ressemblait tant ! Chacun était fiancé. L'un avec Angelina, une belle noire et l'autre avec une brune prénommée Suzane. Ils prévoyaient de se marier le même jour, au grand dam de leur mère.

Et pour finir, il y avait la seule fille de la famille, Ginny. Elle étai plus petite que Ron, avait 21 ans, voulait être journaliste et rêvait de suivre son frère à New York, mais ses parents ne voulaient pas la laisser partir. Ginny était très belle. Aussi rousse que les autres membres de sa famille, elle avait longs cheveux et des yeux noisette. Elle n'avait pas à rougir de son corps, car elle avait tout ce qu'un homme désirait. Mais la jeune femme avait un tempérament de feu et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pas de copain, car personne ne l'intéressait. Enfin ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne croise Harry.

D'ailleurs, Harry en était gêné. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour savoir que la dernière des Weasley avait littéralement craquée sur lui. Et le pire de tout ça, c'était que Ron ne cessait de se moquer de lui en lui disant qu'il ne viendrait pas à son secours !

Les discutions allaient bon train autour de la table. Il n'y eut aucun moment de gêne et même le programme du lendemain fut abordé. Hermione, qui semblait être acceptée comme la future petite amie de Charlie, irait avec Ginny, Angelina et Suzanne découvrir la ville, tandis que Ron resterait avec Harry et Olivier. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient s'arranger pour dormir. Il était trop tard pour que Bill et sa petite famille, ainsi que les petites amies des jumeaux ne rentrent chez eux.

Il fut décidé que Bill et sa famille occuperaient le grenier qui avait été aménagé pour eux, les jumeaux et Charlie dormiraient dans leur chambre respective. Angelina et Suzanne occuperaient la chambre d'ami, Hermione dormirait avec Ginny, Harry avec Ron, tandis qu'Olivier dormira avec Percy.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, les filles allèrent à la cuisine aider Molly à ranger, alors que Ron et les jumeaux débarrassaient la table, tandis qu'Arthur et Charlie entrainaient Harry dans un débat politique. Percy, lui, disparut sans demander son reste. Bill partit fumer dehors, en compagnie d'Olivier.

Un peu plus tard, dans le calme de la chambre de Ron, Harry appela Sirius et Remus pour leur raconter sa rencontre avec cette famille qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Molly l'avait invité pour Noël et il avait souhaité compter sur leur présence, chose que son parrain lui promis. Quand il raccrocha, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et ce fut à ce moment que Ron fit son entrée et décréta que la douche était libre.

Une heure plus tard, la maison auparavant si animée était devenue silencieuse. Chacun semblait s'être endormi. Harry, qui ne dormait pas, sortit son deuxième portable et l'ouvrit. Il hésita un moment et composa un message.

 **Harry** : _Tu dors ?_

Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand la réponse lui vint.

 **Puceau, moche et riche :** _Non. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé à ton arrivée ?_

 **Harry** : _Parce que je savais qu'Olivier le ferait._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _J'aurais aimé que ce soi toi qui appelle._

 **Harry** : _J'aurais aimé que tu ne changes pas mes billets pour la première classe. Tu m'avais promis, Drago._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Et toi_ , _tu as promis que tu me laisserais te gâter si j'en ai envie._

 **Harry** : _D'après Olivier, tu l'as fait avec la voiture. Une voiture, Drago ! Ron t'appelle « Le roi du monde » !_

 **Puceau, moche et Riche** : _Je suis le roi du monde._

 **Harry** : _Et tu as d'énormes chevilles !_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Tu es mon petit ami, Harry. Il est hors de question que tu continues à prendre le métro._

 **Harry** : _Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas de tout ça. Et en plus_ , _ce sera Olivier qui me conduira ! Non seulement_ , _il est_ _mon_ _garde du corps, mais en plus_ , _il est mon chauffeur !_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Ne commence pas, Harry. Et en général, lorsque l'on reçoit un cadeau, on dit « merci »._

 **Harry** : _Merci, Drago. Mais tu sais que je n'utiliserai pas la voiture ? Ça va parler au boulot lorsque j'arriverai dans une voiture avec chauffeur._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Et alors ? De toute façon_ , _il faudra que tu penses à démissionner. J'ai contacté un décorateur intérieur pour ton local ainsi qu'une entreprise de travaux._

 **Harry** : _Non ! Tu vois, tu ne tiens pas tes promesses ! Tu ne devais pas intervenir pour la création de ma boîte!_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Si c'était toi qui les avais contactés tu aurais dû attendre pour qu'ils te fassent un devis et les travaux n'auraient commencé que dans un an, alors que grâce à moi, tout sera fini dans trois mois. Ce n'est pas moi qui les payerai puisque je t'ai promis que je n'interviendrai pas financièrement. Tu peux déjà commencer à rédiger des annonces pour recruter tes futurs employés et rechercher tes futurs partenaires. Ron a fini son livre ?_

 **Harry** : _Non, mais il a bien avancé._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Donne-lui une date buttoir._

 **Harry** : _Pourquoi ?_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Parce dans trois mois_ , _tu auras tes locaux et ton personnel. Ce serait_ d _ommage si tu n'as_ _pas de livre à publier, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis entre le prix du décorateur, de l'entreprise des travaux, de tes futurs employés, de tes futurs associés, sans compter qu'il faudra que tu prennes un avocat, un comptable, tu seras vite dépassé. Car même si tu as de l'argent de côté, ce ne sera pas assez pour tout couvrir. Recherche d'autres auteurs. Fais-toi connaître._

 **Harry** : _Depuis quand tu t'y connais en maison d'édition ?_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Une création d'entreprise reste la même, peu importe les domaines d'activité._

 **Harry** : _Et comment as-tu pensé à tout ça ? Tu ne devrais être pas avec ta famille ? Comment va ta mère ?_

P **uceau, moche et riche** : _Je peux m'occuper de plusieurs choses en même temps. Ma mère est effondrée, mais je ne me fais pas du souci, elle sera sur pied dès lundi._

 **Harry** : _Et toi_ , _comment tu vas ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Si tu veux me faire plaisir, accepte tout ce que je te donne sans discuter._

 **Harry** : _C'est trop ! En une journée_ , _j'ai eu la dernière Mercedes CLA coupée avec chauffeur, un voyage en première classe et la mise à neuf de mes futurs locaux !_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Je suis prêt à tout reprendre si tu me laisses t'acheter un appartement._

 **Harry** : _NON !_

 **Puceau, moche et méchant** : _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc nous sommes quittes._

 **Harry** : _Et tu vas t'arrêter là ?_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Parce que_ _tu veux rompre ?_

 **Harry** : _Je n'ai pas dit ça !_

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Alors tant que nous serons en couple_ , _je te gâterai. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je veux que tu changes de numéro. Je t'achèterai un téléphone avec un nouveau numéro et tu détruiras tes deux anciens téléphones._

 _ **Harry**_ : _C'est bon, je vais m'acheter mon téléphone moi même, Drago. Je m'en occupe dès lundi. Tu travailles encore ?_

 **Puceau, moche et riche :** _Tu es insupportable, tu le sais ça ?_

 **Harry :** _Et toi tu es chiant. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Oui, je suis sur une affaire assez prenante._

 **Harry** : _Alors je vais te laisser. Mais ne reste pas trop tard._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _OK, mais promets-moi de m'appeler demain. Toi et non Olivier. Je veux entendre ta voix._

 **Harry** : _Promis. Bonne nuit, Drago._

 **Puceau, moche et riche** : _Bye_.

Le brun ferma son portable. Drago avait raison. Il fallait qu'il ait des livres prêts à être publier s'il voulait faire face à toutes les dépenses qui allaient arriver. Il en parlerait à Ron. Mais pas avant lundi, car là, ils étaient tous en week-end ! Il rangea son téléphone et ferma les yeux.

Un peu plus loin et peu plus tôt, Olivier avait découvert la chambre de Percy. Elle était très sobre. Une armoire se tenait sur un mur et faisait face à un lit simple placé au milieu de la chambre. Au pied du lit se trouvait une grosse malle où une couverture crème décorait le dessus. Et pour terminer l'ameublement, il y avait un bureau, au fond, près de la fenêtre. Bureau où se trouvait Percy actuellement.

Le voyant travailler, Olivier ne le dérangea pas. Il alla prendre son pyjama dans sa valise et sortit de la pièce. Il demanda à l'un des jumeaux qu'il croisa où se trouvait la douche et y alla. Lorsqu'il revint, le lit avait été poussé. Un matelas – avec des couvertures dessus – avait prit place à même le sol, entre le lit et l'armoire. Percy, qui s'était changé, portait un simple marcel blanc et un caleçon jaune. Tandis qu'il détaillait la pièce, Percy l'observa des pieds à la tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne portait qu'un simple bas de jogging.

— Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

— Beaucoup. Tu dois fréquenter les salles de sport pour avoir un corps comme ça.

— Ouah ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais timide !

— Laisse-moi deviner la suite, dit doucement Percy en s'avançant. Tu croyais que j'étais associable ?

— Tu semblais être fermé, à table.

— Les membres de ma famille sont de vraies bêtes de foires.

— Ta famille est formidable.

— Ton corps est formidable.

— Ne joue pas avec moi, Petit Chat. Tu risques de perdre tes griffes.

À ces mots, Percy sourit. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

— Qui te dit que je veux jouer, Monsieur le Lion ? demanda-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

N'y tenant plus, Olivier lui attrapa la tête d'une main et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent rapidement. Les mains de Percy caressèrent son corps en s'attardant sur ses pectoraux et allèrent sur ses fesses qu'il malaxa en se frottant à lui, ce qui fit gémir Olivier. Celui-ci quitta les lèvres du rouquin et promena sa langue de sa mâchoire à ses oreilles et lui souffla :

— Les petits chats se font dominer par les lions.

— Alors, sois mon lion, rigola Percy. Mais sache que les petits chats demandent beaucoup d'attention.

— Tu ne vas pas être déçu !

Olivier lui retira son marcel et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il balada ses mains sur le corps mince du rouquin et lui descendit son caleçon. Il le poussa avec douceur vers le lit où il l'allongea tout en ne rompant pas le baiser. Quand Percy fut sur le lit, il délaissa sa bouche pour découvrir de sa langue son cou, puis son torse où il joua avec ses boutons de chair, qu'il s'amusa à mordiller et pincer. Et tandis qu'il se régalait des petits bruits que le professeur étouffait à l'aide de sa main, il lui caressa la verge qui s'était dressée. Il laissa ce qu'il malmenait de la langue et descendit plus bas et s'attarda sur le nombril.

C'était franchement dommage que ce petit chat contrôle ses gémissements. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – ils se trouvaient dans la demeure familiale – mais il était sûr que s'il se laissait aller, ses miaulements seraient de douces mélodies à ses oreilles. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit les mains sur ses épaules qui le poussaient vers le bas alors que les jambes du rouquin s'écartaient de plus belle. Pour l'embêter, il descendit encore et embrassa l'aine. Il rigola en l'entendant grogner.

Ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage, il dirigea sa langue vers ses bourses qu'il caressait avec ses mains et remonta le long de sa verge. Arrivé au sommet, il embrassa le gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir un peu plus fort. Cela semblait plaire au roux, il se cambra d'un coup. Ne voulant pas être étouffé, Olivier le força à laisser son fessier au lit et entreprit de monter et descendre le long de ce sexe qu'il appréciait, au début avec douceur puis avec plus de vitesse au point que son nez se retrouve au milieu de poils roux.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son amant ne bougerait pas, il caressa son ventre, son torse et alla chercher sa bouche. Percy comprit ses intentions, car il lécha trois de ses doigts. Lorsque ceux-ci furent bien humidifiés, il les mena à son intimité où il le prépara avec douceur. Lorsqu'il le sentit enfin prêt, il arrêta la fellation et alla l'embrasser.

Il se débarrassa de son bas de jogging et se servit de sa main humidifiée pour mouiller un peu son propre sexe, tendu.

— Laisse, je vais... commença Percy.

— Non. Je veux être en toi, Petit Chat. Je découvrirai ta bouche plus tard. Dis-moi que tu as un préservatif.

— ... Non... Avec mes frangins qui fouillent dans mes affaires...

— Alors ce sera sans. N'aies pas de soucis, je suis clean.

— Moi aussi, répliqua Percy en l'embrassant, alors qu'Olivier se présentait devant son entrée.

Lorsqu'il entra, Percy se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, tandis que lui essayait de se retenir pour ne pas s'enfoncer en une fois. Il prit son temps, mais finit par être totalement en lui. Il attendit un peu afin que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui et lorsqu'il eut son accord, il ressortit avec douceur et retourna dans l'antre qu'il venait de quitter. Et il recommença encore et en encore tout en essayant de trouver un point précis. Lorsqu'il le trouva et que Percy se cambra en poussant un cri qu'il étouffa sous un baiser, il décida d'accentuer la cadence. Leurs corps étaient en sueur et leurs respirations saccadées.

Putain, il aurait aimé entendre ses gémissements ! Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait venir, il prit le sexe du rouquin et se mit à le masturber au rythme de ses va et vient. Percy se cambra encore plus alors qu'il jouissait, tout en essayant d'étouffer les cris qu'il poussait. Olivier continua sa danse encore quelques secondes avant de rendre les armes, lui aussi, et de s'écrouler sur son amant.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur respiration, il demanda d'une voix rauque :

— Le Petit chat a été satisfait ?

— Oui. Je crois qu'il va garder ce lion maintenant.

Olivier lui sourit et l'embrassa.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent à la cuisine, le lendemain matin, Molly les accueillit avec des pancakes, des œufs et du bacon. Harry fit remarquer en lui disant bonjour :

— Vous n'auriez pas dû faire tout ça ! Vous avez dû vous lever tôt !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange, je me lève toujours tôt. Et puis tout va disparaître avec les morfales que j'ai pour fils ! Mais toi, promets-moi de manger, je te trouve assez maigre.

— Maman, laisse-le tranquille ! intervint Ron, embrassant sa mère à son tour avant de s'installer en entraînant son ami.

— Mais je ne fais que dire ce que je constate ! Harry vit tout seul dans cette ville de fous ! Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas un appart ensemble, tu pourras lui préparer à manger, Ron !

— Harry et moi ne sommes pas en couple, maman.

— Qui n'est pas en couple ? questionna Ginny en arrivant en compagnie d'Hermione.

— Harry et moi.

— Encore heureux, sourit Ginny.

— Et Harry a déjà un petit copain, précisa Ron en regardant sa sœur qui lui lança un regard glacial.

— Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Molly. J'espère qu'il s'occupe bien de toi, mon chéri.

Harry, qui n'avait cessé de rougir depuis que Ron avait précisé qu'il ne formait pas un couple avec lui, répondit positivement en se mordant les lèvres, tandis que Ron et Hermione ricanaient.

— Pourquoi vous rigolez ? voulut savoir Ginny.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Molly, inquiète.

— Ne vous en faites pas, madame Weasley...

— Molly, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Molly, Harry.

— Oui, Molly... Pour répondre à votre question, mon petit ami s'occupe bien de moi et je suis très heureux avec lui. Et si Ron ricane, c'est qu'il est tout simplement jaloux de moi.

— Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent au fur et à mesure, et le petit déjeuner ressembla au repas de la veille. Après manger et une fois que la cuisine fut propre, Ginny et ses futures belles-sœurs entraînèrent Hermione avec elles, tandis que Ron amenait Harry et Olivier dans les endroits où il avait grandi. Ils visitèrent aussi le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Vers midi, ayant bien petit déjeuner le matin, aucun n'eurent [May1] trop faim et se contentèrent d'un sandwich. Vers 14 heures en passant devant un magasin de téléphone, Harry décida de s'acheter son portable.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il appela Drago.

— _Drago Malefoy_ , fit son petit ami d'une voix professionnelle.

— Hey, c'est moi.

— _Harry ? C'est ton nouveau numéro ?_

— Ouais, et t'es le premier à l'avoir. T'es content ?

— _Très ! Tu es où ? Tu n'es pas seul, au moins ?_

— Mais calme-toi ! Olivier et Ron sont avec moi, rassuré ?

— _Mm. Harry, je vais te laisser, je suis en conférence, là._

— Idiot, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ! Je te laisse, va bosser !

— _Et toi, reviens-moi vite. Bye._

— Bye.

Il raccrocha et alla rejoindre ses amis pour écouter leur argumentation. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, ils croisèrent les filles et Harry faillit ne pas reconnaître Hermione. La jeune femme s'était coupé les cheveux à la garçonne et s'était maquillée légèrement. Cela lui allait à ravir.

— Hermione, dit-il. Tu es magnifique !

— On est passé au salon de Suzanne qui est coiffeuse, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai voulu un changement radical et c'est elle qui m'a conseillé cette coupe. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

— Cela te va très bien, répondit Ron. En tout cas, c'est Charlie qui va être content !

La jeune fille rougit. Le groupe se promena encore un peu dans la ville et décida de rentrer à la maison. Arrivé sur place, Ron décréta que ce serait lui qui cuisinerait et chassa tout le monde de la cuisine. Hermione disparut avec Charlie, tandis qu'Harry restait avec les frères de son ami et Olivier. Seul Percy manquait à l'appel.

Le repas fut délicieux. Ron fut félicité et les jumeaux lui prospèrent d'ouvrir un restaurant, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas être patron, car il voulait se consacrer à son autre passion qui était l'écriture. Il était vrai qu'il aimait cuisiner et c'était pour ça qu'il postulait dans un restaurant, mais écrire était vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire.

Ensuite, son père lui posa des questions sur son entretien. Tandis qu'il expliquait le déroulement, Olivier regarda Percy qui était revenu pour le dîner familiale. Le jeune mangeait avec grâce et semblait être à part. Il ne prenait pas part à la discussion et si la nuit dernière n'avait pas eu lieu, il aurait pensé qu'il faisait partie des personnes qui suivaient une ligne droite sans jamais bifurquer. Le fait qu'il l'ait allumé la veille lui prouvait qu'il était un Weasley de pure souche. Il était spontané, passionné… Alors pourquoi vouloir paraître le contraire ? Pourquoi paraître comme la brebis galeuse de la famille ? Pourquoi la détester autant ?

Son téléphone vibra. En voyant qui l'appelait, il se leva en s'excusant et alla répondre. Lorsqu'il revint, la discussion autour de la table s'était dirigée vers le double mariage des jumeaux qui aurait lieu l'été suivant. Ils voulaient le faire dans la salle municipale, mais elle serait trop petite pour contenir tous les invités et la famille d'Angelina était très grande. Puis il y eut une dispute sur le choix du traiteur, car les filles voulaient faire appel un traiteur connu et spécialisé pour les mariages, mais les garçons n'en voulaient pas, car ils préféraient faire un self service, ce que refusèrent catégoriquement toutes les femmes autour de la table. Le débat battait son plein durant un moment et ce fut Ginny qui proposa Ron comme traiteur. Celui-ci la regarda comme si elle était folle, mais, malheureusement pour lui, l'idée plut aux deux futures mariées.

La soirée fut aussi agréable que celle de la veille. Après avoir débarrassé la table et rangé la vaisselle, ils s'installèrent et parlèrent encore un peu, puis allèrent tous au lit. Comme la veille, Olivier coucha avec Percy, Harry appela ses parrains pour leur raconter sa journée et leur communiquer son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Puis il enregistra tous ses numéros dans son nouveau téléphone. Il voulut enregistrer les numéros d'Adriana et de Brandy, mais renonça.

Ces deux personnes faisaient partie de sa vie passée. Et puis, il ne pensait pas que Drago apprécierait ça. Et quand il voulut enregistrer le numéro de celui-ci, il hésita. Après réflexion, il l'enregistra sous le nom de « Puceau, moche et riche ». Après tout, tout avait commencé par « ça » entre eux. Une fois fait, il échangea quelques textos avec lui avant de dormir.

La matinée du lendemain se passa comme la veille, mais tout le monde resta à la maison. Molly, inquiète ne cessait de donner des conseils à un Ron qui s'énervait et à un Harry et une Hermione qui écoutaient ce qu'elle disait. Ron se fit encore titiller sur ses préférences sexuelles, et ils allèrent chercher leurs valises. Avant de quitter la chambre, Olivier hésita un instant. Percy n'était pas présent et il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. En soupirant, il alla au bureau, parfaitement rangé. Il vit son agenda ouvert à la date du jour. Il attrapa un stylo et nota son numéro. C'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire.

À l'aéroport, les adieux furent déchirants. Toute la famille avait fait le déplacement. Mais Percy brillait par son absence. Molly n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, Charlie embrassait Hermione et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Lorsqu'ils embarquèrent enfin, aucun d'eux ne furent surpris de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en première classe et quand l'avion atterrit à New York, quelques heures plus tard, Harry se dit que, même s'il avait adoré ce week-end, il était bien content d'être de retour dans cette ville qu'il appréciait plus que tout et qu'il était pressé de revoir un blond aux yeux mercure.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.**

 **À bientôt!**


End file.
